Rebellion in Paradise
by Veneesla
Summary: Kora has always wanted to go to Piñata Island, but with pinata populations plummeting and the island seeming more like a prison than a paradise, this is sure to be the adventure of a lifetime. BearxOC
1. Arrival

**A/N: Well, this is my first, and probably only, VP story. I only really know about the main characters in the game like Lottie and Bart and those storekeepers. Although, if someone could make a review or PM to me about the personalities of those others hardly mentioned such as Babochka, Eddie Lizard, Nana Urf, etcetera, I could include them too. I'll read up on other stories to get a grip on their character but any other help is greatly appreciated. I'll give you a special mention. The majority of this story is written from my OC Kora's POV unless written otherwise.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Viva Piñata.**

(Kora's POV)

The boat docked on the shores of Piñata Island. It was the dead of night; the full moon was high in the sky. The jungles of Piñata Island didn't stir and the only light in the darkness was the search lights scanning the waters. We had made it.

I emerged from below deck, the wind messing up my light brown hair. Our boat was nothing to brag about. It was old, rusty and probably wouldn't pass a safety inspection. I turned my attention to my surroundings. The coast seemed clear. The search lights were busy elsewhere. Despite Piñata Island's best efforts they couldn't keep me out. I knew I had to come here, even if it meant being smuggled in in the dead of night. Which it did.

"All clear, Kora?" A young smuggler called from below deck.

I went inside to meet the two-man smuggling crew that had made this possible. The first man was tall, beefy and had a scruffy white beard that had a few things wriggling inside it. He had insisted on being addressed as Captain. The second boy was about 18. His name was Anuli and it was his job to assist Captain through work and research. He was lanky and his hair was a sandy brown.

"All clear." I confirmed.

Captain smiled. "Well now, I think we'd best be off then. Ya've got guts, I'll admit that, Kora. Not many would dare to come to these waters, much less pay their crew in advance! For all ya knew, we could have up and left and decided not ta take ya." He chuckled, "but I've got a sweet tooth for adventure and ya do too, I can see."

I frowned and held up my hands. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! You're _not_ going. My deal with you specifically states you get me into the nearest village." I pointed in Piñata Island's general direction.

Anuli picked up his notepad and flicked through. "She's right, Captain. Should we help her?" He looked at Captain inquisitively.

Captain seemed to consider this for a moment, then broke into a wide grin. "Aye, I say we honour this bargain too. More excitement on our end."

"Well what are we waiting for?" I asked eagerly and ran to leave the lower hold of the boat.

"Wait!" Anuli called. "According to my research, the locals here wear masks or costumes. Do you have one?" At the look on my face, he shook his head and continued. "I thought you might say that, so I brought a few along, just in case."

I was impressed. I didn't expect such an odd turn of events but Anuli always comes prepared. He rummaged through some of the containers and pulled out a selection of masks and outifts, each of varying shape and size, and tossed them onto the floor. I looked at my options and was immediately drawn to one particular mask. It was the shape of a flame and was coloured a soft purple with a light blue centre. The soft transition of colours was beautiful and the mask would only cover the upper half of my face. I picked it up.

"Aye, good choice," Captain said. "It suits ya. Shows yer fiery personality and yer resilience. Shows nothing'll hold ya back." He chuckled, "certainly not the security on this island, that's fer sure."

I gave a small smile and slipped the mask on. It fit really well and was strangely comfortable. "You guys going to get masks or what?" I asked, ready to roll.

Captain shook his head. "We're escorting ya ta the town, but we ain't staying like ya are. We don't need the gear."

Anuli nodded and headed above deck. "All clear." Captain and I went up to join Anuli who was looking into the thick jungles on the island. "The jungle doesn't seem to pose a threat. If we make a break for it, we may not be noticed."

I nodded. "Then let's go."

I made a dash for the jungle, hoping the other two were in pursuit. Once I reached the cover of the humid jungles, I stopped and turned. Anuli crashed into me. We glared at each other, not daring to speak. Captain was still hobbling along the beach, trying to reach us. A search light swept over him, then backtracked and locked onto him. I watched, horrified, as a black cord emerged from the search tower casting the light. It wrapped around Captain and yanked him into the tower.

Anuli's eyes were wide. "Capta-" I wrapped my hand around his mouth.

"Shhh!" I hissed. "Do you want us to get caught too?!"

The light scanned the beach some more but it didn't seem to spot the boat. It was camouflaged perfectly with the ocean in the dead of night. Once the search light left, Anuli shook his head in dismay.

"C'mon," I said, putting my hand on his back. "Let's get to the village."


	2. Prisoners

**A/N: I just want to say thanks SO MUCH to Epic Laughter for giving me information on the other characters. It was really awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Viva Piñata**

(No POV)

Deep in Piñata Island, inside a volcanic lair, Professor Pester lay lazily in a hammock sipping lemonade as he watched his ruffians perform their scheduled check-ups on his dastardly possessions. He smiled to himself as his minions performed all the boring work that comes with being a dictator. After a while he frowned.

"Now this is getting boring. Faster, ruffians! Faster!" Professor Pester yelled. The ruffians gave little yelps of fear and began to go faster. Professor Pester took another sip of his lemonade. "Why do I love being evil?" He asked himself happily.

Dastardos hovered into the room humming boredly to himself and plonked onto a couch. It was one among the millions of other exquisite things Pester had bought.

"Anything to report, Dastardos?" Pester asked.

"Piñatas' are getting scarcer and scarcer," Dastardos drawled. "The Watchling teams are working harder and harder." He sat up. "Pester, this isn't my line of work. I kill sick piñatas, not do check-up's on how many haven't been captured."

"_Silence _my complaining comrade!" Professor Pester bellowed. "You are one of my minions and you will do what I say or you will join my subjects behind the electric fence!"

Dastardos raised an eyebrow. "Invulnerability ringing any bells? I can phase through the fence."

Professor Pester struggled for a comeback, biting his lip and looking like he was going to burst. An idea came to him. "With the amount of wealth I've acquired, I should make a room _full_ of upgraded shovels I can use to whack you to the edge of life!"

Dastardos narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't…"

He _really_ hated his boss and his ideas sometimes. Other times it was just regular hate. Professor Pester watched Dastardos with a smug expression and was about to gloat big time when one of the Ruffians with a headset on grunted in surprised. This grabbed Professor Pester's attention.

"What is it?" He demanded. "Can't you see I'm on the verge of gloating here?"

Professor Pester stomped over to the offending Ruffian and looked at the screen he was monitoring. Curious, Dastardos got up and wafted over too. On the screen was a Gatherling in a search tower with a captive that was clearly a sailor. Pester muttered something inaudible to himself.

"Ooh," Dastardos said in mocked surprise. "Has someone _dared_ to disobey _the_ Professor Pester?"

"Quiet!" Pester hissed. He turned to the Ruffian, "tell him to bring in the prisoner!" He turned to a nearby cage with a tied up and gagged Storkos inside. "He can join this one in her cage." His eyes narrowed, "I have a few questions for him as well."


	3. Behind the Fence

(Kora's POV)

Anuli and I weaved our way through the jungles of Piñata Island. We'd been at it for a while, fear driving us on. I didn't feel like we were getting anywhere which really bugged me. I just wanted to go to the village and not feel like a hunted rabbit.

"Hey, look at that." Anuli said, slowing down.

I came to a stop next to him and looked too. Through the leaves, I could see light illuminating the edges of a large town. The light came from a fence that wound around the entire settlement. I walked forward a little. Upon closer inspection, the fence seemed to spark a little with blue light. I reached out a tentative hand to touch it.

"Kora, no!" Anuli hissed. "Don't touch it! It's electric!"

I quickly withdrew my hand and went back to join him. "How can you tell?"

"Can't you hear that noise?" He asked.

I wasn't one to stop and smell the flowers, so to speak. I certainly wasn't going to pay attention to any little noise. Sighing inwardly, I listened. Anuli was right. There was a small electric humming sound coming off the fence.

"Great," I snorted impatiently. "Just what we need. Now how do we get inside?"

Anuli's eyes widened a little in surprise. "You still want to go?"

I looked at him incredulously. "Of course I do! They took Captain. I'm going to make sure we didn't lose him for nothing by getting behind that fence." A look of concern spread over my face. "But what about you, Anuli? Will you stay? Captain's gone; can you get home by yourself?"

"I'm not staying," Anuli said sullenly. "I can steer the boat by myself, I'll be fine."

"As long as the lights haven't found the boat yet…" I muttered to myself. My voice rose, "So how are we going to get past it?"

Anuli thought for a moment. "The electricity has to be generated from somewhere. I say we skirt the fence and find the source."

I smiled. "I like the way you think, Anuli. I got this side," I said, pointing to the right. "You go the other way and meet up in the middle."

Without waiting for a reply I dashed off around the right side of the fence then slowed to a jog once Anuli was out of earshot, there was no point wasting my energy on a full sprint. I know, that was totally unlike me, yes. But I wanted to get inside ASAP ant there was no point doing two laps. _Technically, this _is _faster._ I watched the fence as I moved, scanning it for anything that might be the source of the electricity._ Come on, anytime now._ The sun was beginning to rise on the horizon, turning the sky a light shade of purple which matched my clothes. I bit my lip. _We'd better speed things up,_ I thought frantically. _Whoever wants to keep people off the island sure wouldn't like the sight of two mainlanders messing with his fence._

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Fence post, wire, fence post, wire. _Jeez this is getting old._ I made a quick glance at the Village beyond the fence. The first thing I noticed was the back of a tall building that had a sign with milk and cookies on it. _Odd for a prison-like island, _I thought. I shook my head vigorously. _Focus!_ Fence post, wire, fence post with little black box on it, wire, fence post. I skidded to a stop and smacked my forehead.

My first impulse was to head back to it and figure out how to switch the electricity off but I knew I had to meet up with Anuli. Running as fast as I could, I skirted the fence, making sure to stay to the shadows in case anyone was an early riser. Eventually, I spotted him in the distance and motioned him to follow me. Anuli caught my drift and soon we were both in front of the box again.

"Okay," Anuli began quietly, flipping open the lid of the black box. "There are a lot of switches here and I'm no electrician, unless you…?" I shook my head. "Okay, neither of us are electricians but I think once we stop hearing the humming, it means we did it." He looked at the fence. "Cutting the power isn't going to magically get you behind that fence though. It's got barbed wire at the top so that rules out climbing."

I looked around, searching for anything that could help. My eyes came to rest on a sturdy oak tree. The branches closest to the fence had been cut so the people inside couldn't use it to escape. However, it was long and high enough for someone on this side to use if they jumped far enough.

"That branch might be useful." I said, pointing to it.

Anuli nodded. "It's worth a shot."

I started to climb the oak tree. It had plenty of footholds making my life a whole lot easier. Carefully, I shimmied along the branch closest to the fence.

"Come on, Anuli, give it a whirl!" I said eagerly.

He frowned at the box and flicked a switch. The humming of the fence got louder. Startled, Anuli flicked the switch again and the usual drone returned. He chose another switch. This time the droning ceased. _Right on, Anuli!_ I gave him a thumbs-up and he looked back uncertainly. He seemed to still be unsure the electricity stopped.

Taking a deep breath, I steadied myself into a sitting position. To be honest, I was freaking out. If I didn't go far enough, I'd skewer myself on the wire. If I was lucky, I'd clear the entire fence completely. What if I just jumped into the fence and all Anuli did was drown out the noise? I'd be fried! I couldn't show fear in front of Anuli. He'd worked so hard to get me here and everything depended on this moment. Sucking up my courage, I jumped.

_Twang!_

My eyes were screwed shut. It was getting hard to breathe. I didn't want to see what happened. But I had to. I peeked out and saw with surprise I was suspended in the air. Turning my neck, I realised what occurred. I was on the right side of the fence alright, but the top of my shirt was caught by the barbed wire creating pressure on my neck.

"Kora! Are you alright?!" Anuli called as quietly as he could.

"Can't… Breathe!" I gasped.

Instinctively, I twisted my arm and grabbed hold of the fence. _No electrocution. I'm alive! But maybe not for long._ My lungs were shrivelling. Creating momentum, I swirled around and got a good grip with both hands on the fence. Climbing higher and higher I tried to get close enough to unlatch my shirt from the grasp of the fence. My eyes began to close, I felt weaker and weaker. _No, it can't end here. I'm so close…!_ I reached out to unhook it. _Almost… There…_

_Cling-ing-ing…_

I gave a huge intake of air and watched as the barbed wire flicked back and forth, free of its previous strain. After a few breaths, I gave Anuli a weak smile. He seemed relieved. Looking down, I judged it wouldn't hurt to drop from here. So I did. Dust billowed into the air around my feet from the impact. Anuli turned the electricity back on. The fence hummed in its usual taunting way.

"We can't have anyone knowing the power stopped," Anuli explained. "Now it's like you were here the whole time."

I nodded. "Thanks Anuli. For everything."

He smiled. "Good luck, Kora, doing whatever it is you're doing. Just promise me one thing. If you see Captain, tell him I'm sorry for leaving him behind and help him get out of this place."

"I will." I promised.

Suddenly, search lights began to hone in on the Village. A small siren went off. I gasped. _Maybe someone noticed the power went out!_ I looked worriedly at Anuli.

"Go!" He told me. "I'll be fine." He turned and ran into the trees.


	4. Interrogation

(No POV)

Back within the boiling volcano of Professor Pester's likeness, Dastardos watched his boss pace anxiously back and forth across the imported red rug. The Ruffians started to get a little worried for their evil master; he'd been at this for a few minutes now. Well, all the Ruffians were worried except for the Ruffian in the princess hat who originally though Pester was trying to start a conga line and was grumpily nursing a bruise on his face as a result. Overall, the Ruffians were finding it hard to focus on their work at Professor Pester's database where they monitored what occurred on the island. Dastardos, who was lying in Pester's hammock, smirked as he saw the worry on Pester's face.

"Careful," Dastardos said in a fake worried tone. "You might wear out the rug."

Professor Pester ignored the comment and occasionally made little grunting noises as a whirlwind of thoughts ran through his wild mind. _How did that ridiculous sailor get to the island? Surely by boat, yes, but where is it? It's too dark to see properly, I'll send out a search team when the sun's higher. But why did he come here? _Pester gasped. _Are the other countries onto my business? I promised they'd be paid by the end of the year; I still have a while to go before they should catch on._ Professor Pester was jerked out of his thoughts as the doorbell rang.

"Ooh, visitors!" Pester cried happily and skipped over to the door.

"Honestly," Dastardos muttered half to himself. "Why do you even _have_ a doorbell, Pester?"

Moments later, Professor Pester returned leading two Gatherlings and their maritime prisoner to a cell. The Gatherlings held the sailor between them and he had been knocked out and was lying limp in their arms. The Ruffian with pigtails opened the cage door so the sailor could be thrown in. Storkos, also in the same cell, glared at Pester and Dastardos with pure loathing then looked sympathetically at the sailor but a little repulsed by his lack of mask. Being gagged and having her wrists handcuffed to the wall, she couldn't really speak or move.

Pester looked sceptically at the sailor for a few moments then looked sharply at the Gatherlings. "Well what are you waiting for?!" he demanded. "Get out, now! Back to your posts!"

The Gatherlings whimpered, trembling with fear, and ran for their lives out of the room. Professor Pester grinned.

"So," Pester said, returning his attention to the Sailor. He frowned. _Dang, he's still knocked out._ "Dastardos my boy, wake him up with water." He wrinkled his nose, "And fetch him a mask. His face is disgusting."

Dastardos sighed. He hated grunt work. But since all the Villagers had been tossed together into the Village, they couldn't run gardens. The only source of sick piñata was the naturally occurring ones and those were getting rarer by the day. Any piñata caught was sent straight to the Cannonata, never to return. Dastardos floated over to a rack of masks and chucked one at Pester. It was a fat, sickly green full face mask with a red rim.

"Ruffians, put this on the filthy seadog." Professor Pester commanded, holding the mask as far away from him as possible between his index finger and thumb.

While the pigtailed Ruffian jumped up to yank the mask from Pester, Dastardos floated to a pile of ridiculously extravagant looking buckets embedded with jewels, painted with spirals and many other designs. It was safe to say Pester had more money than he knew what to do with. He picked up a blue bucket with the patterns of the ocean on it and filled it up using a jewel encrusted hose also lying around. _Pester has waaay too much stuff._ Dastardos thought. Once the mask was securely attached, the haunted looking Ruffian left the cell, clearly horrified by the close encounter to a person's face. Only just resisting the urge to fling the water onto his boss, Dastardos splashed the Sailor and he woke with a jolt.

"Whowhatwhere?!" He burst out, eyes wide.

"Greetings, my captive captain!" Boomed Professor Pester. "I, Professor Pester, have captured you! You must now answer the questions I pose." He gave a big-toothed grin, "or else." He pointed over his shoulder to Dastardos.

"Hoo-ray," Dastardos said sarcastically.

Pester shot him a glare then resumed looking at the Sailor. "Now, who might you be?" The Ruffians exchanged worried glances and pointed at the power grid on one of the many screens before them. The Ruffian with three horns went up to Pester and tugged on his pants. "Leave me alone! I'm interrogating!" Pester whispered harshly.

"Ya can call me Captain." The Sailor replied hoarsely, sceptically feeling his new mask.

"Well, _Captain_," Pester said, putting air quotes around 'Captain'. "Who sent you to my island? Was it a Government?"

Captain raised his head proudly. "I came fer my own reasons." He said shortly.

"Don't lie to me!" Pester yelled, "I'm the only one lying around these parts! Now someone must have come with you. An old maritimer like yourself would have no business here…"

"Or do I?" Captain said mischievously, playing with Pester.

Professor Pester narrowed his eyes. "No. You don't. Stop toying with me you stupid seadog or Dastardos will get out his Whacking Stick." He turned to Dastardos who conjured the stick from midair and hit it twice against his hand for dramatic effect.

Dastardos hadn't used the stick for a while and was looking forward to giving something a good beating. A smirk crossed his face. The Ruffian with three horns had plodded back over to Pester and tugged on his shirt again.

Professor Pester heaved an exasperated sigh and let out a long, drawn out "Whaaaaat?!"

Now that the Ruffian had Professor Pester's attention he seemed slightly braver.

"Don't mind me," Captain said calmly. "Tend ta yer minions. I'm going nowhere fast."

"Only I will say if I don't mind you!" Pester blurted out. He turned back to his Ruffian, "this had better be good, I'm on a roll."

"Yes, we learned so much from him." Dastardos said sarcastically.

Professor Pester's turned slowly to face him. His gaze could have stopped a truck and certainly made the invulnerable reaper flinch a little and fall silent. The Ruffian grunted a bit and pointed to the database where the other Ruffians were still pointing to a screen and muttering.

"Move aside my malevolent minions," commanded Pester as he slid in front of the computers, pushing the other Ruffians on wheely chairs out of the way. "What's this? The electricity on the fence dropped for three minutes?!" He glared at the Ruffians. "You did check-ups on my equipment earlier this morning, what's wrong with you?!" He flung the pigtailed Ruffian's wheely chair into the wall, leaving her dizzy and confused. "How does the electricity drop, then fix itself?!" He paused and turned to Captain. "Unless someone you brought with you tried to free my subjects! Quick! Ruffians! Turn all the search lights to the rim of the fence and find the newcomer! Dastardos, see to it personally that all my Villagers are accounted for."

Dastardos began to head for the door. _Great, more little errands_, he thought, annoyed. _At least it's better than spending my time with Professor Dramatiser._


	5. Maracus

(Kora's POV)

_I'm now all alone and these search lights are looking for _me_._ Once the thought sunk in, a rush of sheer panic overcame me and I bolted in a random direction. A few moments later, I collided with something solid. The force of the impact sent both me and whatever I hit hurtling to the floor like a house of cards. I growled at my clumsiness and shook my head. I looked up as a voice spoke.

"Hey! Bear's walking h-" The figure who had spoken was also sprawled on the floor and faltered as they saw my face.

I caught my breath as we stared in awe at each other. _A real Piñata Islander! _This boy was in his late teens, had red hair and wore a dark purple eyemask. He was tall, well-built and looked like he could snap someone in half. This didn't bother me though since Captain had the same build. He also wore a huge bear costume that was purple, orange, yellow and blue with some stripes here and there. His face was visible through the mouth of the bear costume. _Wow, I guess Anuli wasn't kidding._ But I could imagine how weird this must be for him, seeing someone you've never seen before in a fenced off area on a forbidden island. The boy collected himself, frowned and stood up. I followed his example.

"You're the reason them sirens went off!" He accused, pointing a finger at me. "You're the reason Bear," he gestured to himself, "has to meet in the inn for a headcount with all them other villagers early this week!"

I smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Does 'Bear' also think speaking in third person makes 'Bear' sound tougher?" I used air quotes every time I said 'Bear'. "Because 'Bear' should know that Kora," I gestured to myself, "ain't afraid of 'Bear'."

Bear frowned and looked away. "You lucky Bear doesn't have time for this."

"Well me either!" I retorted. "Every second counts and I need to find a place to hide."

Walking around Bear, I made my way down the track. I could feel his gaze on my back so I raised my chin in determination.

"Wait!" Bear called out. I turned around and looked at Bear expectantly. "But Bear does have time to take you to a place you'll be safe."

I looked both ways, dangerously aware of the sirens still blaring and the search lights still wandering around in the faint dawn light. Eyeing him sceptically, I made my way over.

"Really?" I asked.

A lightning fast flash of doubt crossed his face but was instantly replaced with pride and confidence. "Bear can't refuse a damsel in distress."

A wave of rage swept over me. I was about to yell I wasn't a damsel and could take care of myself but thought better of it. After all, Bear was risking his neck to give a complete stranger refuge when he could easily expose my presence to the wrong people. _I've gotta admit, I'm impressed by his courage, _I thought.

I nodded, "I owe you one."

Bear smiled, revealing dimples. _Aww, look at those dimples... _I mentally slapped myself. _Keep it together, Kora! You can't afford to get side tracked._ Suddenly, Bear quickly looked to the left. He grabbed my hand and ran out of the path of a search light, pulling me with him. It scanned right where Bear and I had stood only mere seconds before.

"Now you owe Bear two," he said, briefly holding up two fingers. He looked pretty proud of himself.

I narrowed my eyes and smiled. "Don't get too cocky, Bear." I blinked and tore my hand from his grip, blushing slightly. "So what are we waiting for? Where's this safe place?"

"Bear's house," he muttered, glancing at his empty hand. He gave me an expression that told me I'd better acknowledge the risk he was taking. "This way," he took off, picking a path among the houses and buildings that was clearly off the beaten track.

Without hesitation, I followed. _Who knows when the search lights could sweep over us again,_ I mentally fretted. _Or if we'll be seen by someone... Less welcoming._ I noticed the path Bear and I were taking caused us to skirt buildings dangerously close to a path in use by two others who I could only catch glimpses of in the gaps between buildings. Thankfully I could only see their backs. They were heading to the large building with a milk and cookies sign that I noticed earlier. It struck me that although this island was prison-like, this village itself seemed to work like any other town; except a lot more restricted. The first person on the path was a boy in his late teens like Bear, but he wore a lizard costume instead of a bear one. The second person, whom the Lizard Boy was in deep in conversation with, was a girl in cat themed clothes.

Fear swept over me. _Perfect hair, stylish clothes, princess walk..._ She turned her head to look at the Lizard Boy temporarily, her mouth constantly moving. _Loads of make-up, pretty features. My god, this is a nightmare!_ Just by looking at her, I could tell she was one of those people. Those people who gossip, judge others, love shopping and make your life a misery if they don't like what they see. Those people I fear.

* * *

"Children, your mother and I are working today and the staff are on holiday," Dad said seriously, crouching to reach our height. "I've taken you two to the home of a collegue of mine who has some children I want you to socialise with. It'll build good relationships which will benefit you and my work."

I nodded, sucking my thumb. "Yes, Daddy."

"Father."

"Yes, Father."

My brother, Suba, just nodded and gripped his trusty binoculars tightly. Dad turned us around and gently pushed us forwards. Without another word, he hopped in his limo and drove off. I took Suba's hand. We walked up the path of the regular sized house and onto the lawn. I remember thinking how small this house was compared to our mansion. On the lawn was a nanny and three girls my age dressed in different colours: pink, green and blue. Their dresses were the same style as my horrid, poofy purple dress. I wrinkled my nose in distaste. I never liked dresses. Their hair was done up in buns and they all looked quite pretty. Suba and I glanced at each other and did as we were taught. We waited in silence to be noticed.

"Look girls!" The nanny squealed, "Shane's children are here! Make them nice and welcome, okay?"

"Yes, nanny," The girls chorused as the nanny went inside to fetch some snacks.

In a line, the girls edged a little closer with a danity stride and began whispering in each other's ears. Suba stealthily edged away and began to do what he felt most comfortable with. He climbed up the nearest tree, brought out his binoculars and began sightseeing. He left me alone with them. I gave those girls a quizzical look.

"Whatcha talking about?" I asked.

They gasped and muttered some more.

"Um, can you answer please?" These girls were getting a little unnerving.

The girl in pink, who was in the middle, walked up to me elegantly so we were face to face. I took my thumb out of my mouth as she wrinkled her face into a snobbish look of distaste.

"The girls and I were talking about you," she said in a refined tone. "Your dress is ugly."

I looked down sadly. I could never please anyone with my appearance.

"You're ugly too," said the girl in green.

"You suck your thumb."

"You don't speak properly."

"Your brother's weird. Keep him away from me!"

"Your parents were weird too."

"So are you, Kora!"

Tears welled up in my eyes. "Buh-But I..."

"I told you she can't speak properly!"

"You hear what she said? Butt!"

My eyes widened as the onslaught continued. "No! I didn't!" I sobbed, my eyes were waterfalls by this point.

"I can't believe what a _weird_ person says," the girl in pink declared. _"Weirdo!_ You'll never be like us. I bet your parents _hate_ you!"

The nanny dropped her snacks in the doorway. They fell to the floor with a loud crash and food sprayed everywhere. Her face was horrified. She marched over to us, grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the other side of the lawn.

"Kora, don't listen to a thing they said," she instructed as she wiped my tears away. "They don't know what they were talking about."

I looked over at the three girls, giggling merrily to one another. _They're right. I'll never be like them. And my parents hate me for it._

* * *

Shuddering, I forced myself to look straight ahead and focus on the present; but I couldn't help breathing shakily. _And I didn't even speak to that cat girl! Pathetic, Kora! Forget the past!_

The light in the sky grew stronger every second. Soon, we were in front of what I assumed was Bear's place. It was an unstable looking, small wooden house. There were holes in the walls here and there and judging by the size, the house was only made for a few people. I looked at Bear.

"So this... Is where you live?" I said slowly.

Bear glared at me, a flicker of hurt behind his cold eyes. "Look, Bear don't have to shelter you so-"

"No, no!" I interrupted. "It's fine. I'm thrilled you're even helping me. I just wasn't expecting this."

_Since I live in a mansion at home at all, ya know?_ Bear nodded, at least accepting the answer, and opened the door. As Bear and I stepped in, I got a good look around. Inside were the bare essentials and it looked like Bear has very little to his name. There was a cupboard against the right wall but I wasn't sure if there was even anything Bear could put in there! Beside it were pots with tulips, buttercups, dying snowdrops and snapdragons in them. Directly opposite the door was a blanket sprawled on the floor and on the wall above it were pictures of piñata versions of animals such as rabbits and bears. Beneath the blanket was a woman and her daughter. They both had dark red hair like Bear, however, their hair was curly and they looked very sickly. The woman was unnaturally skinny and on her small frame was a stained dark purple nightgown. The daughter was six years old and a healthy size but her face showed fatigue, as if she had been in a long struggle. She wore a striped blue and orange shirt and had bright yellow shorts. Both of them had bear themed masks on instead of bear costumes. They had been woken by the wailing sirens and were looking at the door fearfully.

"Bear dear, who's this?" The woman creaked. She shook her head faintly. "We'll sort this out later. Hurry to the headcount, Dastardos will be," she burst into a huge coughing fit which triggered the same from her daughter, "expecting you."

Bear nodded. "Bear's gonna do that now and thinks you should hide," he said to me.

I blinked in surprised as he fled out the door. _Hide? Why? I thought I'd be safe here._

I turned and smiled awkwardly at the two people beneath the blanket. "Why do I need to hide? Isn't this place sheltered enough Ms...?"

"Maracus." She coughed some more, "Ursula Maracus. This is my daughter Teddy," the little girl smiled feebly and waved. "Somehow you already know my son, Bear."

Pursing my lips in impatience, I repeated the question. "Why do I need to hide, Ms. Maracus?"

"Because Dastardos comes and he's _scary!_" Teddy responded in a cute high-pitch yet weak tone as she waggled her fingers for effect. "He hovers and kills Fizzlybears!" She told me seriously before having a coughing fit.

"We have a weekly headcount to make sure none of us have fled beyond the electric fence," Ursula explained in more detail. "It occurs earlier in the week when there's an emergency. Dastardos conducts these counts and since," she coughed a few times, "we have little strength, we can't attend the count at the inn. Dastardos comes here to count us instead."

_Poor things, _I thought sadly. _What the heck is a 'Fizzlybear'? Hey! Bear said I'd be safe here but Dastardos is someone I need to avoid! _I remembered Bear's parting words and quickly began looking around the house for a place to hide. _Every second counts and who knows when he'll turn up!_ My eyes came to rest on the cupboard.

"Can I hide in there?" I asked, pointing to the cupboard. I was already walking over to it to look at it.

Ursula nodded softly whilst Teddy said: "As long as you don't hurt my toys!"

_She can afford toys?_ I thought as I opened the cupboard door. Within the cupboard was a small extra blanket, a small box full of flower seeds, some of which were a bit cracked, and three stuffed toys all in the shape of bears. _Wow, more bear themed things. Surprise, surprise._ I wedged myself under the blanket and spread it over myself so none of me was showing. Once I was sure none of Teddy's toys were being crushed, I shut the door and tossed the blanket over my head. It was silent for a few minutes, only broken by coughing fits from either of the Maracus'.

"I don't know what you did to make my son overlook the dangers of sheltering a stranger," Ursula said softly. "He may act tough but he does usually know better than to take such a risk. You must have done something he couldn't refuse."

I thought about this in silence as I waited impatiently in the cramped cupboard. _What made him help me then? I mean, I crashed into him and we said what? One or two sentences? It couldn't be something I did... _My train of thought was broken by footsteps and a door swinging open. _Don't you dare tell me that was the cupboard door opening!_

"Here's Bear's family, Dastardos." Bear's voice was confident.

"Uh-huh." Came a cold, dead-pan response.

I heard some scribbling on paper among the silence. Gathering my courage, I slowly pulled the blanket off my head. A smidge of light was streaming through the keyhole. I had no idea that was even there! I angled my head so I could look out the keyhole. Teddy wasn't kidding, this Dastardos guy _actually floated!_ His twisted mask was yellow and red and his hair was a lustrous silver. He wore a long striped green scarf that hit the ground, blue shorts and a light brown top. If he wasn't floating, he'd be really short. _Man he looks creepy._ He was writing something down on a clipboard, squinting closely at it. I assumed this was because one of his eyes looked a little... Different. It probably made it hard to see. As quietly as I could, I went back under cover.

Dastardos sighed. "Now for more boring grunt work."

I didn't hear any footsteps to show he'd left, but then people who float don't exactly make footsteps. A few stressful moments of anticipation later, I heard the door shut.

"Bear thinks you can come out now, Kora."

I heaved a sigh of relief and stumbled out of the cupboard. I gave Bear a grateful look.

"Thanks so much for covering for me like that, Bear." I blubbered, shaky with relief. "I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't crashed into you."

Bear glowed with pride for a moment then looked at me curiously. "So Bear wants to know why you're here."

I hesitated. "I think this is something I need to say in front of all the Villagers."


	6. Meet the Locals

(No POV)

"WHAT?!" Professor Pester shrieked outrageously loud into Dastardos' face. "_No one_ is _missing?!"_

Dastardos, used to outbursts in his face, hardly reacted as his ear drums nearly burst and his shiny hair was blown back by the force of Pester's breath. Thankfully his mask shielded his face from the spit. _He needs a mint,_ Dastardos thought for the millionth time. _Why hasn't he bought some yet? _

"Good to know you can read my hand writing." Dastardos said nonchalantly as he wiped the spit off his mask and vigorously shook out his hand.

"B-but the power dropped!" Pester spluttered, trying to figure this out. "There had to be someone on the outside of the fence!"

Pester spontaneously raced to the door of his lair and looked around outside. Looking up, he drew in a huge gasping breath. Dastardos rolled his eyes and floated over to the hammock, lying down after a long morning of work.

"The sun is up," Professor Pester said to himself. Shutting the door behind himself, Pester walked confidently back into the lair as though he hadn't been in a rage moments before. "The _sun_ is _up!"_ He announced, raising a finger in the air as though nobody knew which direction the sun was.

"You noticed? Where have you been for the past hour?" Dastardos asked in fake seriousness.

Professor Pester narrowed his eyes at him. "There are no windows in a volcano, my ridiculous reaper."

"There aren't exactly homes in them either," Dastardos countered. "Plus, you could have looked at a clock."

Pester made a hand puppet next to his face. He mocked Dastardos by pretending it said, in a whiney voice, "ooh! You could have looked at a clock!"

Dastardos rolled his eyes, not bothered to continue arguing with Pester. He turned on the high-tech bladeless fan beside the hammock and began to cool down and relax. Pester took this as a victory and gave a sneer of triumph.

"Since the sun is up," Pester explained jubilantly to his bored minion. "I can _finally_ send out a search party to look for a boat _you_," he swung around dramatically, pointing a finger at Captain, "and your crew could have used."

Captain had also been handcuffed to the wall, like Storkos beside him. Fortunately, or unfortunately, for Captain, he wasn't gagged as she was. Storkos rolled her eyes at Pester. She had gotten sick of his overenthusiasm for tiny ideas long ago. However, she couldn't help feeling curious about Captain's possible companions, hoping with all her heart they were here to free her so she could sock Pester in the face and save the day!

"If I did have a crew, Pester, they'd certainly high-tail it out of here once I was captured." Captain chortled.

"If?!" Professor Pester exclaimed ludicrously. _"IF?!_ How else would the electric fence _closest_ to where you were captured suddenly break then repair itself?!"

Captain shrugged coolly. "'S yer fence. Ya tell me."

Dastardos snickered and even Storkos chuckled a little at Pester's infuriated expression. You could practically see the steam oozing from his ears. With one hand, Pester ripped the bladeless fan from its socket in the wall, flung it across the room and stomped his foot.

"RUFFIANS!" He screeched at the top of his voice.

Almost instantly, the four Ruffians poured into the room in a line and cowered at the sight of their boss. Wisely, they chose to hang out in the doorway. Pester stomped over and picked up the Ruffian with pigtails.

"GET THE WEEDLINGS TO CHECK THE BEACH FOR SIGNS OF A BOAT!" His yelling had the exactly the same effects as when he yelled at Dastardos. _"NOW!"_

He dropped her ungratefully and stormed over to his database, looming over his keyboard. Shadows covered the lower half of his mask. The pigtailed Ruffian cautiously edged over to the database, slid quietly into the wheely chair and began to contact the Weedlings. Weedlings were like the FBI of the island, sticking their overly large 'noses' into suspicious business. They weren't called on very often, however, and usually help the Watchlings in tracking piñatas. To the pigtailed Ruffian, this was a better job than what the Diggerlings had: mining the ground to keep up Professor Pester's wealth. Dastardos, Captain and Storkos knew to keep their mouths shut. Pester had been pushed too far, and turned deadly.

Still seething with rage, Professor Pester went on coldly. "I don't think you simpletons perceive the severity of this situation. If the boat is gone, we have a witness to my beautifully discrete takeover who will surely spread the news Piñata Island is mine. If the boat is there, Captain is either the only crew member or his crew made it onto the island. If he does have a crew," Pester swung around menacingly to look at Captain again. "You'd better hope they're good at hiding, because if they're found by Langston or Gretchen, they're going to my beautifully modified Cannonata at Piñata Central." Pester strode over to the cage, all the while holding Captain's gaze. "And so will you, Captain."

* * *

(Kora's POV)

I gave an uncomfortable sigh. "Bear, are you sure this place is safe?"

"Bear's sure," he responded.

"So there are no security cameras, no people who give information to Dastardos…?" I listed, venting my worries.

"You scared?" Bear teased.

"I didn't come all this way to back down now!" I defended.

Bear puffed out his chest. "Neither did Bear. Bear's never seen anything like that in the inn so Bear thinks it's safe."

"Well let's go in," I said, trying to move things along. "I don't want to look like a weirdo standing out the front of a building all day."

Without waiting for Bear, I strode over to the double-doors of the place known as Arfur's Inn, gave one last glance at the noon sun and pushed my way in. My entrance was met with loud gasps from many people. Arfur's Inn was set out like a restaurant. To the right of me was a bar where a man in yellow and purple clothing with a milk dispenser for a mask was working. He had a sash around him that held cups and despite the nonchalant body language he had as he cleaned a mug, his expression held fear and concern as he tried to ignore my sudden appearance. Straight across from me was a set of stairs leading up to another floor. Judging by the tables and chairs set up around the rest of the room, I assumed upstairs held the rooms for residents.

Sitting at the bar were two new people: an old man in a wheelchair and a girl on a stool beside him. The man had a wide, brown mask with glasses built into it and withered leaves sticking out in tufts behind his ears and on top of a blunt spike on the top of his head. He had a short, white beard that flicked upwards at the end and wore clothes that were mostly shades of green with stripes of orange and yellow here and there. He seemed to be in a long ranting tale and was one of the last to notice my arrival. The girl beside him, who appeared to be his daughter, was the first. She had a tall green and yellow mask with one giant leaf at the very top. Her long, brown hair was done up in pigtails, which seemed a little young for her, and had green gloves that were spiked at the end. Her shirt finished above her bellybutton and was a vee neck. Mainly purple, the shirt had short, orange sleeves and her pants reached down to her ankles. They were light purple and a patch had been sown on the knee. Both her and her father had bare feet.

On one table in the room was a sad, lonely looking man with a large straw hat that had two orange feathers attached to it. He wore an orange mask with a protruding jaw and blue lips. His clothes were various colours, patched all over. He even had an orange sleeve on his green shirt. He had dark purple gloves and a striped scarf of the same colour. His pants were blue with red stripes at the bottom and he wore brown sandals. He looked up at me with vague interest, clearly too upset to act seriously.

On another table were a tall man and a short girl. The girl had short, bushy, brown hair that drooped over her plain, light orange mask that was rimmed with yellow semicircles. She wore yellow shorts and a white shirt with a green poncho on top. The nose of her mask was bright red and she seemed _really_ young. The man on the table had a yellow and blue mask and a mop of dark brown hair the same shade as the girl's hair. He had a red and white striped scarf tightly wrapped around his neck and a blue and white shirt with green sleeves.

In the very back of the room was someone I hoped I wouldn't see here. That cat girl, brooding as ever. A content smirk was on her face, probably because I would be the cause for juicy gossip. I blinked as I got a better look at her. To me, she took the cat thing a little too far. She had yellow gloves and skirt, a pink and yellow shirt that hugged her tightly and finished above her bellybutton. She also _bell _on a _collar _around her neck, shoes that looked like paws and- _Huh. Is that a _fish_ on her head? _Choosing to ignore that strange sight, I looked at the girl next to her with beautiful golden locks. She was a typical, chipper post office girl in her uniform if you chose to ignore the giant mailbox on her face. A mailbox which, by the way, had lipstick on its "mouth" and suns drawn on either side. I instantly knew she was cat girl's accomplice. I tried to ignore their stares, but it was like trying to ignore a clown in the corner of the room.

Bear pushed past me and stood in front of me defensively. "Anyone turn her in, they deal with _Bear,_" he threatened.

As much as I appreciated the protection, this could get us off to a bad start with the locals. We didn't even know how they would react to us yet. I cleared my throat. "Okay, listen up," I said, trying to look as commanding as possible. "Cutting things short here, I'm Kora, I'm from the mainlands and I'm here to free you. I figure if I let you know what I'm up to, you guys can help me out and we can finally free the island from dictatorship. Any questions?"

The mailbox girl squealed in excitement and clapped her hands a little but had no real questions.

"Plenty," the man in the mask with the protruding jaw seemed to have gotten some energy in him with this turn of events. "The name's Bartholomew. Bart for short. Why are mainlanders suddenly so interested in our plight when we've been in this situation for months? And if you're a mainlander, why is your mask so authentic? It has the magic of a real island mask."

"Uhm…" I wasn't really sure how to answer his first question. "A friend of mine gave this mask to me on my way over. I-I don't know where he got it."

I rubbed the side of my mask. I had almost forgotten I was wearing it; it was so comfortable. _Is that part of it's magic?_

"Do you know the terrain you're dealing with?" The girl in the green mask asked. She had an Irish accent. "What about the piñatas? Have you come to help them too?"

I frowned. "I think its forest from what I've seen. I don't know about the piñatas but I'm sure they'll be okay once we free the island."

She smiled. "There's more than forest. There's the Piñarctic and the Dessert Desert but you probably won't go near there."

I nodded, happy to have that new information. "Anyone else have any questions? We could learn a bunch from each other that'll benefit the cause."

The very short girl snorted. "This whole idea seems like a load of crap to me," she said in a Spanish accent. "Don't you think we've tried to rebel? It fails every time. Simple villagers have nothing on their side. We're useless." She spat out the last word and I felt a flicker of sympathy. "Pester's just too strong. I doubt you're any different. You're just one person."

Bear tensed up beside me, ready to jump to my defence.

I raised an eyebrow, ignoring her insult. "Pester?"

"Whoa, whoa!" She looked at me with wide eyes. "Are you telling me you're trying to help us but you don't even know who _Pester_ is?"

The cat girl giggled. "Our hero," she said sarcastically.

Bear stepped forward. "Shut your face or Bear will shut it for you, Petula!"

I immediately stood between them, holding my arms out either side of me. I looked at Bear, too afraid to look the other way. I was appalled by his fierceness to allies. _Is this what he's like around others? Or just her? Have I finally seen his true side?_ I looked away from Bear as I resumed my normal stance. _I feel… Funny._

"No one's going to fight, okay?" I told them, trying to focus. Relaxing just a bit and getting my head in the game, I faced the short girl. "Alright, so I don't know who Pester is. Does it matter? Mainlanders _care_ about your problem! If we try and take it back, this time will be different. We have people behind us too! I heard that if we take back the controls of the security, defence forces will pour in to secure the island from Pester. Isn't that what you want?"

"You heard or you know?" Bart asked.

I looked down in shame then looked him in the eye. "I know. They have to."

The tall man in the yellow and blue mask spoke up for the first time. "If you're going to help, you should know more about what you're up against." His voice was deep and mysterious and slightly Greek.

Despair washed over me as I vaguely realised he was right. I looked down, angry at myself and the feeling from before returned in a harsh tidal wave. Why couldn't I focus on the situation?

"Would you like me to tell you about how it all started? I can tell you about my heroism and my valiant struggle to fight for the island despite my wheelchair!" The old man boasted.

I bit my lip. "N-no. Maybe later. I just need to… Think for a bit."

I walked out of the Inn and down the street, not really caring where I was going. I was shocked at myself. Normally I would have urged him on, eager to get to the bottom of the work of the mysterious Pester but something stopped me. I couldn't focus and my heart was churning. I felt betrayed somehow. I looked over my shoulder at the approach of footsteps. It was the girl in the long green mask.

"Kora, right?" She asked. When I nodded, she went on. "I'd love to help your cause, anyway I can. I'm Leafos."

I smiled slightly. "Great to meet you."

"If you need anything, help, advice, just let me know," she assured. "You can ask me or Bear I suppose."

My heart twisted again and I pulled a face. "Will do, Leafos."

She nodded happily then looked at me slyly. "So why's Bear so protective of you? I'm surprised you hang around him. He beats up my brother, you know."

I blinked and looked at her, startled. "W-what?" My voice rose an octave.

"Yeah, my brother loves seeds. Sometimes, he'll tease him about it and Bear will beat him up with a shovel." She paused thoughtfully. "Actually, Bear pretty much teases everyone on the island."

My whole world crumbled around me. _I can't believe this! I trusted him!_ Boiling rage swept over me. Leaving Leafos in the dust, I turned on the spot and headed back to Arfur's Inn. _Mr. Maracus, you have a _lot _of explaining to do!_


	7. Backstory

(Kora's POV)

Stopping outside Arfur's Inn to look around, I heard Leafos calling me from behind. She tapped me nervously on the shoulder. I spun around, still filled with rage.

"Is what you said true?" I demanded. "Does Bear really do that?"

"Yes, we've all experienced it. Kora, don't go looking for this fight," Leafos pleaded. "He could hurt you too. Why don't we just listen to my dad, Jardiniero, tell his story? If he doesn't get carried away and focus on himself too much that is." She looked slightly upset at that prospect.

"And let Bear slide by so he can hurt people again?" I asked. "I came to help you guys, not to let you be bullied." I looked away darkly. "And I've got a thing for bullies. Now every second counts; do you know where Bear is?" I asked, my eyes resting on Leafos again.

"I last saw him when you did, in Arfur's."

I nodded. "Is he still in there?"

Leafos peered inside to check; only slightly moving the double doors. After a few glances around the Inn, she turned around and shook her head.

"Kora! There you are!" A voice from down the street behind me said. I turned to see Bear heading my way. "Bear was looking for you."

"Later Leafos," I whispered. She nodded and fled into Arfur's Inn as I walked to meet Bear halfway. "I talked to Leafos," I told Bear sternly when we stood face to face. "She said you tease the villagers and beat up her brother for liking seeds." I narrowed my eyes in contempt. "It's true, isn't it?"

Bear blinked in surprise. Clearly he hadn't expected things to go this way when we reunited. "You heard of Bear's reputation already?"

I sighed in disgust. "I knew it. What the _heck_ is wrong with you Bear?! Things are hard enough as it is! You have no freedom. A prisoner in your own village, tormented by that…" I paused as I racked my brain. "That Fizzlybear killer! You're just making it worse for everyone, being trapped in here with a thug like you." After a brief pause, I continued. "It's a coping mechanism, isn't it? Your family is suffering harder than anyone else so you just take it out on others."

Bear's face was red with rage, his eyes slightly shiny. "Bear don't need no coping mechanism! Bear can cope! He ain't a sissy!"

"So what is it then?" I asked harshly.

Bear looked away. "Bear can't tell you."

"You're just as bad as Pester, I assume," I said disdainfully. "Hurting people for no reason. I can't believe I ever liked you."

I turned on the spot and stomped down to Arfur's Inn. _Whether Bear likes it or not, he's still just like those girls._ I thought, having a brief flashback to the three girls in different coloured dresses. _Only he's more physical._

* * *

I slumped down into a chair beside Leafos in Arfur's Inn. She was relieved to see I was still in one piece; yet somehow I knew Bear would do his best not to hurt me.

"Are you sure you're not hurt?" Leafos asked.

"I'm fine," I assured her. "Now dwelling on that won't fix anything. What happened to the island?"

Jardiniero wheeled himself over and launched into a tale. Basically, Piñata Island supplied real living piñatas, whose names were a mix of a candy and an animal, to countries across the world for their parties through a cannon. Professor Pester, the local villain residing in a volcano carved in his likeness, came up with a scheme to secure the island as his own and claim the candy for himself.

"So what did he do?" I asked, intrigued.

"My old assistant set up a loan company," Jardiniero said. "'Lester's Loans' he called it. Countries all over the world gave Pester money, not chocolate coins like we have here. They wanted him to pay it back plus more by the end of this year, ignorant fools. They never thought for a second he'd spend it on conquering the island like I did. He bought electric fences and forced us all together in groups across the island. It forced a lot of us, Sahari, Sparcticus, even me and my family, out of our homes. We live here in the Inn now and it's nothing like our house. I can't even see my old garden anymore. It reminds me of my wife and eldest son you know…"

"Hey!" I called out a little too loudly. "Can you focus?"

Jardiniero glared at me. "Children these days. Your attitude reminds me of my no good son Seedos. Anyway, yes, fences, search lights and spoils is what he bought. But first, he did the unthinkable. It makes even _me_ too afraid to act."

"What? What?!" I exclaimed, eager to know more and impatient after Jardiniero constant side-tracks.

"He took over Piñata Central and redesigned our Cannonata," Jardiniero said scornfully. "Instead of it firing piñata across the world, it extracts all the candy from within them, including the life sweet. It kills them. But when he was toying with it, he cut off its main power. Now it can only work with solar power. My garden is ruined again!"

"You make it sound like there's so escape for any piñata, yet I saw one on Petula's head. It was in a bowl," I protested, shuddering at the thought of her.

"That old thing?" Leafos laughed. "That's just a replica of her old piñata that used to stay there. It's there for fashion. Nothing real about it."

"Okay," I said slowly. _I'll never get fashion, especially in this place._ "So this new Cannonata design stops you rebelling because…?

"If the Cannonata now takes out the innards of piñatas, imagine what it does to humans," Leafos said, eyes shining with tears. "We think my sister, Storkos, was a victim to it. Same with other Helpers which we had to witness perish when they didn't want to serve Professor Pester."

I looked at her sadly, imagining the fate her sister would have suffered. _Guts strewn around the place, nothing left but a lifeless shell wearing… _I looked at Leafos closely, noting the way she dressed.

"Did… Did Storkos dress like a stork, by any chance?" I asked carefully.

Leafos nodded. "She was always helping others, flying from place to place. Maybe that's why Pester went after her."

I blinked and looked at Leafos with an amused expression. "Fly? Seriously?"

When Leafos insisted this was the truth, I shook my head in disbelief. _Then again, I am on an island where papery piñatas are _alive, I reasoned to myself. _Anything is really possible. I mean, we're dealing with people who dress in what they're named after here!_ A flash of pain tugged at my heart as I thought of Bear and his dimpled smile. Mentally slapping myself, I tried to come up with a plan.

"What does Pester look like?" I asked Leafos. "I should probably know for future reference."

"I have a picture," Leafos sobbed, still thinking about her sister. She pulled out a worn, rugged journal.

"Ah, the Journal," Jardiniero mused. "I recorded a lot of information about my garden in that, back in my prime."

"_We_ recorded a lot of information in the Journal." Leafos interrupted.

Jardiniero went on like nothing happened. "It has information a plenty. I should know it belongs to my family after all. I can recount plenty of time it has helped me in situations where my memory has failed."

Leafos flicked through pages and finally came to a halt, showing me the page she had stopped on. "This is Professor Pester," she told me.

On the page was a man with bright green eyes and stripy, red tattoos going down his chest and arms. He wore red clothes of varying shades and had a dark red belt with yellow stripes. His thick mask covered his entire head and was kind of styled like a tiki mask. On the top of the mask was a graduate's hat, putting the professor in Professor Pester. In the picture, Pester was rubbing his hands together maniacally from behind a bush. He clearly thought he was simply _dastardly_.

I nodded slowly, taking the picture in. "You said the cannon harnesses the sun's light. That means it only works during the day, right? Why don't you just rebel at night?"

"Pester has no problem trapping us in cages like the ones we saw for the helpers," Leafos said. "He'll just wait until the sun is up or put us back here. He needs people to rule over after all."

"So, no one does anything because they're afraid of the Cannonata and that's the reason these 'Helpers' are serving him, doing various jobs for Pester?" I blurted out the info I'd taken in.

"Yeah, it's Pester's main source of control," Leafos agreed.

I smiled. "So we take out the Cannonata at night, lying low on the journey and trying not to get caught. Once we break it, we remove the fence here and everyone will storm Pester's lair. Safety in numbers, simple!"

"And if you do get caught?" Leafos asked.

"We're still going to the Cannonata anyway, it'll be fine." I assured her. "They're practically doing the transporting for us."

Jardiniero nodded slowly, leaning forward in his wheelchair with interest. "I still don't understand why you're here, Kora."

Out of the corner of my eye I stopped movement. Turning my head, I saw the barman with the milk dispenser mask had shuffled to a new position behind the bar. He'd been clearly listening to this whole exchange and was eager for this next part. I narrowed my eyes angrily at the eavesdropper.

"Hey, you _mind?_" I asked irritably.

He started, exclaiming a little and looked at us with an innocent smile. "Terribly sorry. Can I get you folks a drink?"

"No," I said firmly. "Just mind your own business."

"Oh, pay no attention to Arfur," Leafos said, waving her hand dismissively. "Now what were you saying?"

I cast a final glance at Arfur. _I suppose he has the right to listen in on conversations in his own inn. I should really learn to keep my mouth shut sometimes._ Remembering the question, I felt uncomfortable.

"Okay, you've told your bit, now I tell mine," I said, annoyed at having to retell a long tale myself. "My mother's a diplomat. Alexia Lotus, don't know if you've heard of her. Anyway, she's in charge of establishing good relations between countries and when aerial sources noticed the electric fences and search lights around Piñata Island, a lot of people flipped out. They've seen the defences and knew something was amiss; dictatorship most likely. I saw how my mother was getting: irritable, tired, paranoid. Overall her health was deteriorating all because of this problem. She feels helpless at the fact there's no one to get in touch to negotiate with so I kind of took it upon myself. If I can stop the problem from within, I figure she'll be okay." I sighed and looked away. "She never really liked me. Neither did my father. I was too hands on, too impatient, too rough…" I looked at Leafos confidently. "So this is where I feel I can help most. All we need is to get in touch with her once we solve the problem and voilà, her problem is solved and maybe she'll appreciate me a little more."

Leafos' gaze was sympathetic. "I understand, don't worry. Looks like we're both doing this for a reason. I'm doing it for Storkos." She smiled. "So how will we go about this? I don't want you to rush in by yourself," She waggled a finger at me.

"No, of course not," I laughed a little. "I'm going to need a small, efficient team."


	8. The Team

(Kora's POV)

"Pester needs to pay for what he has done," Leafos said darkly, tears brimming in her eyes again. "Consider me your first member."

"Great!" I exploded. Deep down I had hoped she'd travel with me. Her knowledge was extensive and would most likely come in handy. On top of that, she had a motive: Storkos. "Welcome aboard!"

"Leafos! Don't be ridiculous!" Jardiniero yelled, outraged. "You cannot go! Think about my legacy! If I cannot hand it down to you and there are no worthy gardeners, I will be forced to hand it to Seedos. The boy would ruin my garden and tarnish my name." He insisted.

I rolled my eyes at the self centered old man. _This is Leafos' decision, why can't he but out and let us do something worthwhile._ I thought mutinously.

Leafos sighed, clearly upset at fighting her father. "I'm sorry, Dad. But if I don't help, there won't be a legacy when you're gone. There won't even be a chance to attract piñatas if we don't act now."

"Plus, think how this'd add to your family's fame," I added. "Not only are you legendary gardeners, you're also heroes!"

Jardiniero paused to consider this, his finger on his chin. He still didn't look convinced. I groaned in impatience.

"For crying out loud! It's not that hard to choose!" I yowled, arms in the air. "You just have to ask yourself _one_ question." I placed my hands on the arms of his wheelchair and leaned in close to his face, staring at his offended eyes. "Do you want your precious garden back?"

"Of course!" Jardiniero said like it was ludicrous not to want it. "But Seedos—"

"Great, so she's going then!" I announced, cutting him off. I grabbed Leafos' hand. "Bye then, Jardiniero." I dragged Leafos out the door.

She pulled her hand out of mine once we were on the street and glared at me. "Kora! Don't be so rude to my dad!"

"He wasn't going to let you go if I didn't do that," I told her reasonably. "That way just got the job done as fast as possible. I'll apologise later. Do you know who else we could get?" I asked, changing the subject.

She sighed, seeing the futility of the argument. "I do know someone else who could help. Follow me."

* * *

(No POV)

Whilst waiting for the Weedlings to return, Professor Pester and his Ruffians were playing poker at a table in their lair. Our resident piñata reaper was sitting on the spiralling ramp that led to the door, staring wistfully out into the distance, beyond the Village. Sadness hung like a cloud around him as he contemplated his past and life before being soured; and the hell he was in now.

Very much contrasting to Dastardos, Pester was having a great time playing poker and enjoying the spoils of power. He looked up mischievously from his hand and placed it on the table.

"A full house!" He gloated, laying his cards on the table. "Take that you pitiful players! You can't have a better hand than this!"

The Ruffians all looked anxiously at one another and tentatively laid their hands on the table too. All four of them had Royal Flushes in the same suit: spades. Pester stood up abruptly which jolted the table. He was clearly enraged.

"All of you _cheated?!" _He yelled as the Ruffians flinched. However, Pester's face broke into a wide grin. "I'm so proud!" His face immediately fell. "I still win though." The Ruffians looked upset and grunted rebelliously to one another. Pester narrowed his eyes. "Fine, but next round victory will be mine!" He raised a triumphant fist in the air.

The door opened abruptly and Dastardos floated in, followed by the Weedlings who had investigated the shore.

"Look who's here," Dastardos said, casually. He then promptly hovered over to Professor Pester's hammock and lay in it, ready to watch the scene unfold.

"Ah," Pester got up and walked over to the squad of Weedlings with open arms, as if he was meeting an old friend. "What do you have to report my long-nosed lackeys?"

The Weedlings looked at one another and judging by their nervous body language of knocking knees and dilated pupils, none of them were eager to answer his question. _If they came back with nothing, there goes any chance of being relieved from the boredom from scarce piñatas,_ Dastardos thought. The Weedlings finally shoved one from their ranks forward and she gulped.

"Uh, we… We didn't see a boat on the shore." She confessed.

"See? I told yer the truth. I got no crew on this island." Captain called out from his cage.

Professor Pester scowled. _This means someone could ruin me. And if I try to stop them, I'd have to leave the island. People might get suspicious…_

"You know, Captain must have had a crew to remove the boat from the island," Dastardos said, nonchalantly pointing out the facts. "But who's to say he was the only one dropped off here?"

Professor Pester straightened up instantly and walked over to him. "You're right, Dastardos. I knew I kept you around for a reason." Pester patted him on the shoulder in a fatherly fashion, making Dastardos feel uncomfortable. He swung around to the Weedlings, standing awkwardly in the room. "Dismissed! Out of my sight, smelly sycophants!" As the Weedlings fled to their holding room, Pester put his hands behind his back in an official fashion. "Ruffians, call out Gretchen Fetchem and Langston and tell them so start scouting the island. I may not be able to affect what goes on outside my domain but I will certainly control what I can! Leave no stone unturned!"

The three horned Ruffian made the call.

* * *

(Kora's POV)

"So…" I said slowly. "He lives in here?"

"Yep," Leafos replied.

We were standing outside one of the rooms in Arfur's Inn. To get here we had to walk back past a disgruntled Jardiniero which was not pleasant in the slightest as he stared angrily at me the whole time I was in his line of sight.

"What makes you think this guy can help so much?" I asked. "Doesn't he have a house?"

The door flung open revealing an angry Bart. "I never had a house, it was a _trailer_. Very useful for portable tinker services. It wasn't included in the electric fence line so while it is left lonesome, Arfur let me stay here." He leaned against the side of the door and narrowed his eyes curiously. "Now what can I do for you two?"

I opened my mouth to speak but Leafos shot me a look that told me to stay quiet. Looking grumpily at the floor, I scowled. _Okay, so I'm no negotiator…_ I hesitated for a second. _Yeah, that was a smart move. I hope she's better at this than I am. _

"Look Bart, we really figure your tinkering skills could come in handy on the trip to the Cannonata…" Leafos began.

"Hang on, hang on," Bart interrupted. "You two are planning to go to the Cannonata? Now while I support your cause, I want nothing more to do with it. That includes malarkey such as going on a ridiculous quest that is sure end in disaster like all other attempts. Good. Day."

Bart made an attempt to shut the door but furious old me stuck her left foot in the way.

I winced. "Ow." I said in a small high-pitch tone.

"Remove your foot from my premises, Kora," Bart demanded. "We have no further business."

Using his sandaled foot, Bart did his best to push mine out of the way. _You aren't getting rid of me that easily!_ I determinedly left my foot where it was, biting my lip to keep from yelling in pain.

"Bart, please, hear us out." Leafos pleaded. "We need you. What about Gretchen? She needs you!"

Bart stopped pushing against my foot and opened the door again. He stood defeated in the doorway, looking solemnly at the floor. Meanwhile, I fell to the floor and gripped my aching bruised foot in my hands, groaning a little and squeezing my eyes shut.

"There's nothing we can do to help her now," Bart said quietly. "Pester would just send her to the Cannonata if we attempted any form of rescue. It's impossible." She shook his head firmly.

"But we aren't planning a rescue!" I called up to him. "We're destroying that Cannonata though. That kind of counts, doesn't it?"

Bart narrowed his eyes again. "And how would you do that?"

"Actually, I've been thinking about that," Leafos admitted. "Willy's toolbox was confiscated but they must have some at the Cannonata to make sure it stays in top form. We could take one and use to dismantle the Cannonata."

I smiled. "Throw a spanner in the works, literally!"

Bart nodded slowly. "Fine. Consider me a member. But I'm only doing this for Gretchen. When do we set off?"

"Ten tomorrow morning?" Leafos suggested.

"What? Ten?!" I exclaimed. "You're kidding. That's ages away!"

Leafos turned to me, a small smile on her face. "Kora, look at yourself. You're exhausted. You need to rest before you're going anywhere. When it gets late, come and find me here, I'll let you share my room."

I nodded. "Okay. Now there's just one thing I have to do."

* * *

_I can't believe I'm doing this,_ I grumbled to myself. _**Kora, he deserves to know what you're doing,**_ my conscience rambled. _**Without him, you'd be toast by now.**_ I sighed as I dragged my feet towards Bear's shack. _He's a jerk though! We know what he did to all these people. __**Then let him know you can be tough **_**AND**_** do the right thing.**_

I didn't talk back to my conscience. It had a point. I smirked determinedly as I was nearing the door to Bear's place. Nothing was going to hold me back now. I paused, my hand mere centimetres from the door handle. A distinct noise of shovelling and rattling had caught my attention. I slowly walked to the side of the house. The noise was closer. It was coming from behind the house. Slowly, I edged around the side of the house and peered around the corner. My jaw dropped and felt like it was going to hit the floor.

Bear was planting seeds in pots. His back was to me but I watched silently as he moved like a machine; pick up a pot, take out the dead flower, shovel in fresh soil from the ground, pick out a seed from an awfully familiar seedbox, plant the seed and put the pot to the side. My mind tried to process this. _Bear. The tough guy. Planting flowers. Right now._ My brow furrowed in confusion, _what is happening?!_

I rounded the corner fully and watched him plant another seed before I could contain my shock no longer.

"Bear, what the _heck_ are you doing?!" I cried out.

He let out a yelp and swiveled on the spot. "Kora?!" He stood up and marched over to me like lightning. "Oh my god, what're you doing here? Bear—Uh, Bear was… Was…" He fumbled for an excuse then resorted to glaring at me threateningly. "How long you been here?"

"A while…" I said slowly.

"Look, you can't tell _nobody_ about what you've seen here. Understand?"

I smirked, enjoying the power over the island bully. "So big bad old Bear like to plant flowers?" I chuckled a little.

He poked my chest and his face turned red, "tell Bear you won't tell nobody. _Now._"

I blinked in surprise, all smugness gone. "Calm down Bear. No need to fuss. I won't tell anyone if you're gonna get this worked up about it. I just didn't expect you to do this sort of thing."

"Nobody does," Bear said, looking proud of himself. He seemed relieved and took my word. "All thanks to Bear's rep. Nobody gonna take advantage of Bear. A. Maracus!"

"Ohhh," I said slowly, putting two and two together. "So you're tough so nobody can take advantage of you because you're poor and like flowers!"

Bear's cheeks turned red, but this time, it wasn't from anger. I felt absolutely elated. The Bear I had met at the beginning still existed! Not only that, it was the real Bear and the thug side was a lie.

"Don't worry Bear, I won't tell." I winked, "now I only owe you one."

Bear smiled, showing off his dimples again. My chest soared. "So what're you doin' here anyway?"

"Well…" I wasn't really sure how to break it to him now that I was sure he wasn't such a bad guy. Not being one to let my emotions restrain me, I blurted it out. "I came to tell you I'm leaving tomorrow at 10 in the morning. With Leafos and Bart. We're gonna free the island Bear, isn't that great?"

Bear nodded. "Just be careful, Kora. Bear don't want you getting hurt."

"Bear, I can take care of myself. I'm no damsel in distress." I blinked, remembering when we met. "At least, not anymore."

"Bear didn't expect anythin' less," he remarked. "But goin' up against Pester's gonna get you in all sorts of trouble."

"Then why don't you come?"

"Bear? Come with you?" He said, pointing to himself. "Nuh-uh Kora."

"No?" I said ludicrously. "Bear, think about the state your family's in! You could take Pester's money and buy mainland medicines! Don't you want them to be free? Don't you want Teddy and your mum to see another Fizzlybear?"

"You got no idea what a Fizzlybear is, do you?"

"Well, no. But that's irrelevant. You get what I'm saying, don't you? We need you; me most of all. Use your strength on those who deserve to be hit, not these villagers."

Bear sighed. "Alright, Bear'll come. But don't expect Bear not to tease you. Gotta hold up my reputation."

I nodded, understanding. "I won't take anything you say to heart. See you outside Arfur's Inn at ten, okay?"

Bear smiled and gave a single nod. I felt the need to do something before we parted. _A hug? No way. I don't think I could no matter how much I want to._ I realised I'd been standing there awkwardly while I contemplated this. Thinking fast, I gave him an affectionate punch on the shoulder.

"Bye Bear." I turned around and walked off.

_I hope that offer with Leafos still stands. I'm so ready to crash right now._ I thought, stifling a yawn. On the walk back, which I made sure was short as I wanted every second of sleep, I thought about my encounter with Bear. Meanwhile, Bear quietly touched his shoulder then returned to potting flowers.


	9. Setting Out

(Kora's POV)

I woke in the small, cold room at Arfur's Inn, still a little groggy. Leafos' room hadn't exactly been a pleasure to sleep in, although it was kind of her to give me a spare set of PJ's. I had to sleep on the couch and I swear I had bruises where the springs pressed up against my back. Leafos took the only bed there was. The room itself looked like someone had tried to cram an entire house into one space. The floor was tiled where the kitchen, which only consisted of a sink, a stove and a bench, was and carpeted everywhere else. The toilet and shower, thankfully, had their own tiny room. I adjusted my mask over my face and rubbed my eyes. On the bright side, it had been great to have some of the small and appreciated luxuries of a house like a shower again.

I sat up and looked around. Leafos' bed was empty. _And I thought _I_ was the one always on the go,_ I smirked to myself. _I wonder where she's got to._ I blinked as a horrifying thought shook my content, sleepy composure. _Crap, what time is it?!_ I raced around Leafos' room, looking for a clock. In the process, I knocked something over as I raced by Leafos' bedside table and winced as it crashed to the floor. Slowly, I turned my head around, not really wanting to know what it was I hit. I sighed in relief. It was a brown, round analog clock and it remained relatively undamaged. I leaned down and picked it up. It read 9:50am.

"What are you doing?" Leafos asked. She was wrapped in a lilac bathrobe and steam poured out from the bathroom behind her. I yelped in shock and fumbled with the clock but it smashed to the floor. The impact broke off the back of its three legs.

"Oh jeez," I said worriedly. "I'm so sorry Leafos, I just wanted to see the time, so I dropped the clock when I was looking for it and- Ugh, I'm a terrible person. It can be fixed right?"

Leafos smiled and chuckled to herself. "I'm sure it's fine, Kora. You broke the back leg so it should still stand. Now we only have ten minutes so let's get a wriggle on and meet with Bart downstairs. I'll send him an Alert to say we're nearly ready."

"Yeah, yeah." I grinned and put the clock back in its place. "While I'm getting ready I have some questions. What is a tinker and how do you 'send and alert'?"

* * *

At a minute to ten, Leafos and I walked down the stairs to see Bart, his hat tilted over his face, patiently waiting at a table drinking milk. Beside him was a pack, heavy with supplies. The Inn seemed so empty, the only other soul down here being Arfur himself who was polishing a mug. I sighed inwardly. _Maybe Bear isn't coming after all._

"Hey girls! How are ya?" Arfur greeted, thrilled at the prospect of new business and conversation. Bart's head pricked and he turned to face us. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Not today, Arfur," Leafos smiled, shaking her head. "We won't be here long, I'm afraid. We could do with some cookies though."

"What's in the bag, Bart?" I pointed to the pack beside him as Arfur handed Leafos and I some cookies.

"Corn mostly. And a couple of turnips, yams and a few bottles of water," he reported. "I'm thinking ahead so we don't all _starve_ before we reach the Cannonata. But can you believe that Lottie? She charged me for her supplies when she knows very well no one can work for chocolate coins anymore!" He shook his head in disgust. "Ridiculous."

Arfur chuckled. "That Lottie, she'll throw herself outta business when people run out of the few chocolate coins they still have."

"Wait, wait, wait," I interrupted, holding my hands, and my cookie, in the air. My brow furrowed. "Why are you packing only vegetables?" I pointed to Bart, confused then bit into my delicious cookie.

"All part of the tinkering trade, ma'am," Bart patted his pack confidently. "We have all we need in here."

"Riiight…" I said slowly. _Hopefully whatever he "transforms" those things into are useful._ "Are we ready?"

"Well, I don't want to worry my dad any further and Seedos isn't too fond of me. I'm sure dad will tell him where I am. Maybe." Leafos chewed on the tips of her gloves. "Apart from that, I'm ready."

"Indeed. Shall we set off then?" Bart stood up and swung his pack jauntily over his shoulder, leading us to the door. "By the way, how do you plan on getting us past the fence?"

I pushed open the double doors. "I thought about that. I think—" Something caught my gaze. "Bear?"

"What?" Bart and Leafos spun around to see Bear leaning rebelliously, arms folded, against the side of the Inn.

"Bear hears you're bustin' outta here," he pointed his thumb to himself. "Bear admits you aren't as wussy as he thought. Either that or you're dumber than Bear thought."

"How did you hear about the endeavour, my beefy chum?" Bart scratched his head.

"I have a feeling I know," Leafos cast a sly glance at me and grinned.

I folded my arms and rolled my eyes. _C'mon Leafos, I don't have time for this._

"It doesn't matter _how_ he knows," I put in. "What matters is that he _does_. Now what are you going to do with the information, Bear?"

"Bear's gonna join you," he announced. "Bear's gonna bust some heads and make Pester pay for this. You lot got a problem with Bear joining?"

"Hey, we could use extra muscle," I reasoned coolly. "I say, why not?"

"I agree. Our chances will increase exponentially with Bear here. Although, he'd better not make us regret letting him accompany us." Bart adjusted his hat firmly.

We all looked to Leafos who had folded her arms in discomfort. She didn't look too thrilled at the idea of Bear joining. _She's probably even more protective of her brother since Storkos died,_ I reasoned to myself._ And with Bear causing him strife, she may not let him come! _I silently begged Leafos to let him join.

"Hmph, alright," Leafos shrugged. "Just try not to make things difficult."

"No promises," Bear grinned.

I chuckled quietly to myself, "alright, welcome aboard." I offered Bear a fist bump and he gladly obliged. "Now that that's out of the way, we can _finally_ focus." I quickly glanced at Leafos' hands. "Now I have an idea."

I led everyone around the corner of Arfur's to the huge black electric fence. As we approched it, the humming became audible again and the little blue sparks came into sight. We went closer to the fence post with the black box on it.

"Okay, Leafos, this is where you come in," I turned to face her. "You need to reach through the fence and turn off the electricity switch. You'll know you've done it when this humming stops."

"What?!" She looked shocked at the idea, then glanced down at her hands. "Kora, that's incredible! Of course!"

She edged closer to the fence and reached her hand out to slide it through one of the gaps in the wiring. She was just about to make contact when Bear grabbed her hand and yanked it back.

"What the blazes are you doing, boy?!" Bart exclaimed.

"You ain't electrocuting nobody! You touch that fence, you die!" Bear turned to me, shock in his large eyes. "You crazy! Why would you tell 'er to do that?!"

I tried to keep myself from outrageous laughter. "Bear, your naïve mind is wasting time. Keep going Leafos."

"No!"

"Bear," I grabbed his wrist to stop him freaking out again. "Her gloves are rubber! They don't conduct electricity. She won't be electrocuted."

My eyes widened and I looked down, realising where my hand was. I pulled it back a little too quickly, blushing. _Oh jeez, tell me no one saw that…_ Bear rubbed his wrist and I glanced over at Leafos who was looking over her shoulder at us. Bart tapped his foot impatiently.

"By all means, take your time, girl." Bart grunted.

"I'm with him," I jerked a thumb at Bart. "You'll be fine, Leafos."

I went over to her and peered over her shoulder, hoping my presence was comforting and not adding any unwanted pressure. Leafos' hand slowly breached the fence and, using one finger, flicked open the lid of the box. _Thank god her gloves are so long,_ I thought, relieved. I backed away a bit so I could get a better view of the buttons contained within.

"Uhh…" _Were there this many buttons before?_ I tried to reel out instructions based on memory, but my memory wasn't exactly being reliable. "Okay, try moving your hand up a bit. Little more… Yeah, there."

The humming of the fence ceased. Grinning, Leafos drew her hand back through the fence and I silently fist pumped.

"Not bad, Bear coulda done it faster though," Bear nodded confidently, folding his beefy arms across his chest.

I smirked. "Now we just need to get over and in order to do that, we have to get high up and jump."

"Well, Arfur's is tall." Leafos suggested happily.

"Then what are we waiting for?" I asked eagerly, motioning everyone to follow me.

I turned around to look at Arfur's Inn. It wasn't your typical building. The roof seemed to creep up to the top stages at a time to the penthouse where Arfur slept. It was perfect for climbing and the round, unlocked windows created footholds for even the most inexperienced of climbers. Using the bins at the side of the Inn, I clambered up to the first level and helped up Leafos who was close behind me. Bart was making his way up to our level but Bear hadn't budged an inch and was looking defiantly in the opposite direction. I raised an eyebrow. _What's with him?_

"Bear, come on, let's go," I motioned for him to join us.

"Tch, Bear ain't goin' up there no matter how hard you try," he insisted.

_Is he just wasting time to make things harder and fit his tough persona?_ I locked eyes with Leafos, who had just pulled Bart up to us, and shrugged.

"Bart and I will go on ahead," she offered. "You see what you can do with Bear. You'll probably have more luck than us." Her knowing eyes twinkled.

Bart was already making his way to the next level in the roof. He looked over his shoulder. "Indeed. That boy looks mighty restless if you ask me. Perhaps you can smooth him over?"

I sighed in impatience. "I'll do my best."

I jumped off the roof and approached Bear. He seemed to hear my footsteps and looked my way. He glanced up to the others to make sure they weren't looking and lowered the veil of defiance in his eyes. What was left was fear. I blinked in surprise. _He's __**afraid?**_

"Bear, what's wrong?" I asked quietly so gossiping ears couldn't hear.

"Look, Bear just can't climb it, alright?"

"Why not? It's really simple. There are footholds, it's much easier than any other buildings, it's close to the box so it saves time-"

Bear put his hands on his head and shook it vigorously. "No, no, no!"

"Bear, just tell me!" I put my hands on his shoulders.

"Bear's… Bear's afraid o' heights, Kora!" He looked into my eyes desperately.

* * *

I sat along one of the longer sides of our dining room table. It was large, pale, intimidating and stretched ridiculously far. My parents loomed over the table at me, studying my nervous face. I kicked my legs uncomfortably. They were too small to reach the ground anyway. Tsking, my mother, Alexia, got out a box of wet wipes and wiped away the tear tracks down my face.

"Kora," Dad put his hands together in a formal fashion, "it has come to our attention that there have been some bad relations with you and the girls. Is this true?"

I gulped. "Mhm."

"Kora dear, open your mouth and speak properly," Mum sighed. "Perhaps that is why this fiasco occurred."

"Or maybe because Kora grew up with a brother," Dad suggested nonchalantly.

Mum frowned at him. "Don't you dare bring Suba into this. The poor boy has done nothing wrong." She turned to me gently, "answer your father."

I sniffled. "Yes, Father."

"Well, this can hurt my business relations so let us put the past where it belongs: behind us." Dad gestured to the window. Outside it, the three horrible monsters sat on an imported rug having a tea party with dolls. "They have graciously decided to come to our house so I need you to go outside, make friends with them and play dolls. Is that clear, Kora?"

I nodded but I didn't move from my chair. I just anxiously looked out the window, hoping the girls wouldn't notice me. Mum looked at me, worried, and honed in on the idea something was wrong.

"Now hang on, dear. Perhaps something is troubling our child."

I gave a small smile. Her diplomatic skills were never put to rest, even at home.

"Don't worry; I'm sure she will be fine." Dad insisted. "They're her age; they grew up with the same rules, even if they didn't have siblings; they wear the same clothes-"

"No!" I cried out, putting my head in my hands.

"Kora!" Dad scolded.

"Hold on, Shane." Mum leaned close to me and spoke softly. "Is there something you don't like about those girls? You can tell me."

"I… I'm afraid of them, Mummy," I whispered.

* * *

I put my hand over my mouth in shock. _Whoa! Déjà vu!_

"I had no idea…" I muttered. Putting my hand on Bear's shoulder, I looked at him gently. "We can do this together."

"Kora! Bear!" Bart called out. He was standing on top of the penthouse with Leafos close behind him. "Are you sure I can make the jump?"

"Yeah, it looks different from your view but from down here it seems like you can make it," I yelled back.

"You may want to do a run up just to be sure, Bart," Leafos advised.

"Smart thinking Leafos, won't be a jiffy." He patted her on the shoulder.

Leafos jumped down to the lower roof and Bart walked to the far side of the penthouse. He took a running position. Sucking in a deep breath, Bart took off and at the end of the roof, flung himself off in a diving position. His shirt skimmed the top of the fence and he landed gracefully on the other side, forward-rolling into the bushes. Bear seemed horrified and he gripped onto my shirt tightly.

"Bart?" I called tentatively.

"Bart are you okay?" Leafos bit her gloves with concern.

Bart emerged from the bushes, brushing off his shirt. "Quite alright. Not a scratch on me," he flashed a thumbs up. "All yours, Leafos."

She climbed onto the penthouse and got to the run up position. She stood there, gathering courage.

"You can do it, Leafos!" I grinned.

She sucked in the biggest breath I had ever heard and sprinted to the end of the penthouse. At the edge, she flung herself off and cleared the fence by inches. She screamed and landed in a soft pile of flowers. She sat up, dazed with a hand on her head. Bart rushed over and helped her to her feet.

"That wasn't so bad," she mumbled.

I turned to Bear. "You can do this. Just a step at a time at whatever pace you need."

I blinked. _Did I just say that? Did I just imply not go to as fast as possible? Something is __**so**__ wrong with me._ I led Bear over to the bins and slowly, level by level I got Bear to the top, constantly muttering encouragement and never letting him out of my sight. Without the idea of climbing higher to keep him preoccupied, Bear let out a yelp and flung to me like glue. I blushed and patted his back.

Meanwhile Leafos and Bart had no idea what was going on.

"Leafos, are you seeing this?" Bart asked slowly. He rubbed his eyes. "Is Bear hugging our mainlander friend?"

Leafos nodded, grinning. "I think he is. Fannie and Petula are going to love hearing about this!" She gave a small jump with glee and pulled out her Alert system.

"Here's the hardest part," I whispered. "You have to jump down to Bart and Leafos."

Bear's head shot up. "No way! No Fizzlybear ever went in the air! Bear ain't goin'!"

"Bart and Leafos are staring. The only way you can beat your fear and prove to them you are a tough guy is by tackling your fear head on." Bear looked at me desperately. "I believe in you."

Bear's face morphed into one of confidence. "Let's do this."

I led him to the starting position and let go of him. He smacked his fist into his hands to pump himself up and ran to the other end of the roof with a loud war cry. Once he pushed off, all his confidence evaporated and he screamed crazily. I facepalmed. Bear's bulky costume snagged on the fence and gripped him tightly. The fence stretched forward as Bear continued to shoot in that direction and then dropped him heavily, face down on the floor. _I am so glad we deactivated the electricity,_ I thought numbly. Leafos and Bart rushed over to him.

"Bear?" I called quietly. "Tell me you're okay."

Bear's head lifted and he was hauled to his feet. He gave a million dollar smile despite his shaking legs. "Hah! You think Bear couldn't do it? Bear can do anything and don't you forget it!"

I gave a huge sigh of relief and went to the starting position. _I can do this. I can do this!_ I sprinted and flung myself off the end of the roof, clearing the fence by inches and landing in Bear's arms. _Are you kidding me? I actually landed **here?! **_Despite his traumatising ordeal, Bear had the strength to support himself and me. I grinned sheepishly at Bear and he briefly smiled back.

"You're lucky Bear was here to save you," Bear commented smugly. "Otherwise you woulda broken your neck. Aren't you glad I bribed you so I could come?"

Leafos squealed and pulled out her Alert system again. She clicked a button and a camera protruded from the side. She quickly snapped a photo of us. I growled and got to my feet.

Bear stormed up to Leafos. "You'd better not send that photo to no one. Hear me?"

Leafos' eyes widened. "I…"

"Relax, Bear," I intervened. "Leafos, don't send it to anyone, alright? Please? Bear's not going to beat you into submission." I turned to him, secretly knowing he'd never hit a girl. "Are you?"

"Tch, fine," Bear folded his arms. "Only because we need you in one piece."

Leafos fearfully put her Alert system away and I grinned supportively at her. She just smiled uncomfortably back. _Eesh, things aren't going so well between us._

"If you lot are done squabbling," Bart interrupted, "I've turned the fence back on. Let's head out."


	10. When Sours Attack

(Kora's POV)

"What do you _mean_ we're not taking the fastest route to the Cannonata?" I whined.

Bart, Bear and I walked side by side around the electric fence with Leafos in the lead. Apparently the path she was taking us to would cause us to take much longer than necessary. I scowled with impatience.

"I _mean_, we have to take this route because it is safer," Leafos said calmly.

"Safer how?" I asked sceptically.

"Think about it this way, Kora," Bart chipped in. "Do you want to reach the Cannonata by nightfall or do you want to be spotted on the way?"

Hanging my head, I droned like a class of schoolkids saying good morning to a teacher. "Reach the Cannonata…"

Leafos chuckled, "the other way is faster, but it literally takes us right in front of Pester's lair and is in the open. If we go this way, we are protected by forests and we get to check up on my dad's old garden. Dastardos' old tree should be empty since he moved in with Pester before the island was even closed off so there's no danger."

I shrugged. "Fair enough."

Soon after, we all stood at the top of a path that went down a small hill. On either side of the path were dead flowers and weeds and even an abandoned barn and an old well. Near the end of the path to the left was a tree that looked like a storm had permanently tilted it to the side. Its leaves were the only green thing around, minus the forest in the distance. At the bottom of the hill, the land flattened out and was caked with hard dirt. Junk was sprinkled sparsely throughout the area, adding to the hopeless feel.

"No…" Leafos said slowly. "No! Not again!"

She rushed down the path to her family's ruined garden. I glanced at Bear and then he, Bart and I raced after her. Leafos dropped to her knees and rested her hands on the floor. She shook her head then put her head in her hands and began to weep terribly. I knelt by her side and placed my hand on her back.

"This garden was everything to me and my family," she sobbed. "After it first got ruined, Seedos, Storkos and I worked _so_ hard to bring it back to life." She sniffed. "My dad's face when he saw our work." Leafos raised her head a little and gave a small smile. "He was so proud. He even complimented Seedos that day. But now, everything is ruined again!" She burst into another fit of tears.

"If your dad was really a great gardener, Bear reckons his garden never would have been ruined in the first place." Bear said casually as he strutted around the ruins.

"Bear, don't be cruel!" I scolded as Leafos cried even harder. Bear hung his head and walked around a little slower.

"Cheer up, old girl," Bart comforted. "It may be hard, but you can rebuild! You've done it before and you can do it again."

"I-I know buh-but this garden has so many memories! Storkos would fly down, giving eggs to the piñata," Leafos' gaze travelled to an egg shaped, blue shed tied to the tip of the snow-capped mountains to our left. The blue seemed faded and the ropes holding the egg shed were brittle and ready to give way. "An-and Stardos would come and h-help me with the garden. Oh I miss him!" She wailed. "My big brother! I told him not to go! I told him not to follow Lester!"

_I never realised how much Leafos has been through. _I thought, stunned._ It doesn't make my parents seem that bad, I guess. _

"I'm so sorry, Leafos," I patted her back. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No, ih-it's alright," Leafos sniffled. "I just… Need a moment."

"Alright," I nodded.

_As long as it doesn't take to long,_ I added mentally. I stood up and looked around. It had never struck me how diverse Piñata Island was before. On the other side of the garden, opposite the frigid mountains, was a swamp filled with rotting trees and a bubbling bog. There was a bridge leading to one of the trees which seemed to be hollowed out. _Did someone turn that into a house?_ On closer inspection, the windswept tree had become a house too; only it was more modern and liveable with windows and a garage was built into the side. _What is with people and living in trees?!_ Opposite the windswept tree on the other side of the garden was a dead, broken down one with a cloth on the big opening that led inside. On the cloth was a picture of Dastardos. _So that was his old tree,_ I shrugged to myself._ Following the tree/house trend I guess._

Suddenly, I noticed that the environment around Dastardos' tree was desert. I frowned and looked back and forth between the sand and the mountains. _What the heck…? How are two opposite environments so close to each other?!_

"Anyone interested in a bag of crisps?" Bart pulled a yam from his pack.

"Ooh, Bear is into that!" Bear went over to Bart and held out his hands. "Gimme!"

Bart placed the yam in Bear's hands and worked his tinkering magic on it. Colours began to swirl around the yam and within a few second, a bag of crisps was in its place. My jaw dropped. _I will never understand magic. Ever._

"Sah-weet!" Bear called out as he opened his crisps.

I wandered over to one of the pieces of junk lying around. Instantly, a giant grin spread over my face. _Sweet! A Grabbed By The Ghoulies arcade game!_ Doubting it would still work, I pressed the on switch. Two green lights in the shape of right angled triangles appeared on the screen.

I grinned. "Hey, you guys never told me this wo-" Something red burst out of the screen and latch onto my face. I screamed. "Get it _off! Help me!"_

"Kora!" Bear dropped his crisps and ran over to my side.

Using his enormous strength, Bear yanked the red thing off my face and smashed it into the ground. It shattered into little pieces and left little seeds hopping in its place. With Bear's help, I stood back up, panting. Clouds began to roll in, blocking out the glimmering rays of sunlight.

"What the hell was that?!" I cried.

"Sour Shellybean," Bear replied, on guard and looking for danger.

"We should go," Bart informed us as he helped Leafos to her feet. "There may be more Sours on the way."

We quickly fled to the path leading into the forest, past that jungle temple next to the swamp. Instantly we were cut off by a red and black crocodile. Everyone let out bloodcurdling shrieks and sprinted to the ruined garden with the crocodile in pursuit.

"To my house!" Leafos cried. "The Sour Cocoadile can't get us there!"

"Look!" Bart yelled, pointing to Dastardos' tree.

From various openings, more "Sours" poured out, each a different piñata. A crow and a bat flew out from the higher openings and, from the smaller holes, came a ravenous mole with jagged teeth, a sly, devious looking skunk and a raccoon with the biggest mouth I'd ever seen. From the main entrance, behind the cloth, emerged a wolf with a long snout, steep back and pointed ears. All of them were red and black, the typical trait of Sours.

"What the hell is wrong with this island?!" I cried.

Leafos led us to the windswept tree and flung open the door. We all charged inside and I slammed the door shut just in time. The Sour bat hit the window in the door with a loud _thunk!_

"That was close," Bart commented. "But now what do we do? Surely this place cannot hold them forever!"

"Uh… Bar the door!" Leafos suggested. "I'll look for something that can help!"

She flung herself to the nearest cupboard and began emptying it as Bear singlehandedly pushed Leafos' couch in front of the door. I rushed to the window. The Sour wolf howled and the other Sours streamed to the house. Once it's howl had ceased, it joined in the charge.

"They're coming!" I turned to Bart. "Tell me you packed something that can help us!"

"I admit I did not forsee a rampaging flood of Sours. I have nothing that can be of use!" Bart helped Bear push another chair in front of the door.

"Well, we ain't goin' out there and fighting," Bear told us. "Bear's tough, but even Bear would get ripped to shreds by Sours like that!"

"So there's nothing we can do?!" I exclaimed. "Leafos, what are you looking f-AHHH!" I cried as the Sour crow smashed through the window, colliding with my face and pressing shards of broken glass against my skin.

I fell to the floor and the crow, recovering quickly, tried to fly off but I grabbed it and wrestled it to the floor. I used it to push myself up and kept a tight grip on its wings.

"Someone hit it!" I yelled.

Bear grabbed a chair and brought it clean down on its head. It shattered, spraying seeds like confetti. _These seeds can't plant themselves on wooden floors, right? This island is so crazy; I wouldn't be surprised if they could!_ Wiping my forehead and smudging the droplets of blood, I looked up at Bear and flashed him a grin. He returned it, revealing his dimples once more. I took his chair and used it to bar the broken window.

_Thump! Thump!_ The Sours were ramming the door Bart was desperately trying to keep upright and the Sour bat pushed against the chair, trying to take the same entrance as the crow. _Thump! Thump! _Bear rushed over to Bart and tried to help him stop the main wave of invading Sours.

"Leafos! Get your head outta the cupboard and help!" Bear called, his weight pressed against the door.

_Thump! Thump!_ The tree shook as the force got stronger and began pushing the furniture away from the door. I held my position; the Sour bat still pressing against the chair.

"I'm looking for something that can help!" She replied, throwing things onto an ever-growing pile in the kitchen. "I know it's here. I just can't find it!"

_Thump! CRASH!_ Bart and Bear flew back and fell to the floor. The furniture was flung to the walls and the Sours snaked in, the wolf in the lead.

"Leafos!" I cried.

The Sour skunk latched itself to my face and scratched furiously. Yelling, I dropped the chair and yanked it off but my victory didn't last long as the Sour bat smashed into me, making me temporarily lose my balance. I growled with anger, grabbed the Sour skunk's tail and flung it against the Sour bat multiple times. The Sour bat crumbled to pieces, leaving red seeds in its wake and the Sour skunk fell unconscious.

I looked over at my friends. Bear was being push to his limit, holding the Sour Cocoadile's jaws and pushing against it to stop it advancing. Behind him, Bart was fending off the Sour wolf with a chair and Leafos was still rummaging through the cupboards. The other, less predatory Sours were trashing Leafos' house, ripping the curtains and couches. Putting aside my fear, I charged blindly at the Sour Cocoadile and pinned it down from behind by sitting on its back. My added weight seemed to be taking a toll on the Sour and Bear was slowly shutting its huge gaping jaws.

Bart screamed. I looked over to see him pinned on his back, the Sour wolf looming over him, licking its lips.

"Found it!" Leafos announced.

She yelped when she saw the chaos in the house but regained her determination and rushed over to Bart. Using her newly acquired shovel with a fearsome looking shovelhead that resembled Dastardos, she smashed open the Sour wolf, sending it's papery shell splattering to the floor. The Sour Cocoadile got distracted by the showering debris allowing Bear to firmly shut its jaws and sit on its mouth. Leafos finished it off with her shovel.

"Oh…" Leafos put her hand over her mouth as she saw the other Sours ravaging her house. Some began to notice the lack of attention they were receiving and headed over.

"Leafos, don't bother with them!" I said desperately, grabbing her arm. "More are coming; we need to go!"

"Y-yeah," she was snapping out of her daze.

I dragged her out the door with the others in tow. Other Sours were emerging from Dastardos' old tree, at the lead, a huge Sour rhinoceros. His eyes locked on us and began to charge.

"Run! _Run!"_ Bart commanded.

As we fled up the forest path, Bear exclaimed with disappointment. "Bear's crisps!" He briefly pointed to the Sour scorpion eating said crisps.

"Forget them!" I commanded. "Keep running and don't look back!"

* * *

(No POV)

The Ruffian at the database grunted, alerting Pester something was amiss. He waltzed over happily.

"What is it, Ruffian 42?" Pester asked eagerly. "News from Gretchen and Langston? Oh I look forward to hearing from them!"

The Ruffian grunted uncomfortably and pointed to the power grid on the screen.

"WHAT?! AGAIN?!" Pester yelled. "I am _sick_ of this happening! Dastardos, headcount at the Village! Now!"

"Are you kidding me?" Dastardos asked. "I was _literally_ just there yesterday! Just fix your electricity."

Pester's face lit up. "Or maybe I can just get rid of them all!_ Permanently!"_ He giggled, "I love saying that. Gives you the chills, doesn't it?"

"Ugh," Dastardos groaned.

"After all, I have the whole island under my control!" Pester continued. "One petty village, especially one with such annoying citizens and history, can't be much loss!"

"You've executed dozens of things with the Cannonata," Dastardos glanced at Storkos uncomfortably. "Can't you come up with something more... interesting?"

Pester eyed his minion. "You're not implying I should be merciful to-" He placed his hand over his mouth. "Oopsie! Nearly gave it away." He winked at a confused Storkos.

"No, but it's all so boring after a while. Can't you draft new executions or something?"

Pester squealed with delight. "That _does_ sound fun!"

Dastardos gave a small sigh of relief. _Despite all this, I refuse to lose my family. This'll give me sometime to think of something to spare them._

"Ruffian 42!" Pester swung around to the Ruffian at the database. "Get some Ruffians to escort our _special guest_ to the Cannonata." Pester grinned at Captain who lay asleep in his cell. "And tell the rest _and_ the Weedlings to head to the Village and bring the villagers to me! BWAHAHAHAHAAA!" He blinked. "Was that too much? Did I overdo it?" He asked Dastardos.

Dastardos rolled his eyes and gave a thumbs up just to please Pester.

Professor Pester sighed. "I love being evil."


	11. The Hunters

(Kora's POV)

"I don't… I don't think they're following anymore," Leafos panted.

We were still running through the forest away from those evil Sours. We thought we had lost our pursuers a while back, no one had said anything about slowing down due to sheer fear. Leafos was behind everyone else; if anyone would think the Sours had stopped following, it was her. Bart was in the lead and I was a little ahead of Bear. At this point in the day, the sun was high in the sky. _Around or after midday I think, _I judged carefully.

"They aren't?" I asked. "Thank goodness!"

We stopped and collapsed to the ground, leaning against trees so we could sit upright. Even I was thankful for a rest, all that running takes it out of you. I looked over at Bear. He was dripping with sweat inside his bear outfit and when I weakly flashed him a thumbs-up, all he could do was look at me. I can't say I was much better, but my muscles weren't built solely for strength and I had lighter clothes. The only thing that had kept anyone running up until now was adrenaline.

"Bart? Water?" Leafos feebly reached out her arm towards his pack.

Bart sighed and slowly took off his pack. I was surprised he had the strength to even take his back off the tree trunk. He pulled out four bottles of water and rolled one to each of us. He kept the last for himself. I took mine and gratefully poured some of it over my head. The cool water caressed my sweaty and overheated body. It was the best feeling in the world… I proceeded to chug the majority of my remaining water. I regretfully poured my remaining water into my hands, slid them under my mask and rubbed them all over my face. My mask had made my face disgusting and sticky. Right now, I couldn't ask for anything else. Except a second bottle of water.

I slowly started to recuperate, life coming back into my dull exhausted eyes. Everyone seemed to be feeling the same. I noticed either they were all drenched in water or sweat, hopefully it was the former. As I started to feel myself again, I realised hunger was also a contributor to my exhaustion.

"Is it lunchtime yet?" I asked.

Bart smiled. "That's an excellent idea, my exhausted friend. Food ought to help us recover."

Bart brought out four pieces of corn and tinkered them twice, first into bread, then into sandwiches. He began to pass them out to everyone. I grinned as I reached out my hand to take mine but, after a split second, I recoiled.

"Is there a problem here?" Bart frowned, disgruntled. "It's not like these were easy to make in my condition."

"There's no peanut butter in this, is there? I'm allergic." I grinned awkwardly.

Bart shook his head and I took the sandwich gratefully. He then returned to his seat and was about to chow down when he stopped, noticing a juicy orange in the distance. Bart got up and strolled over to it. I watched him casually. It was good to rest my tired body, but I'd be up again soon. Leafos, however, wasn't so peaceful.

"Bart," she said slowly. "I don't think you shoul-"

Bart picked up the orange and, in an exploosion of leaves, a wooden crate burst out of the ground, trapping him. Ropes flung up to hold the wooden crate securely and tied into a fine knot at the top. An alarm briefly rang out, alerting anyone nearby where we were. I nearly choked on my sandwich.

"Bart!" Bear yelled and jumped to his feet.

I got up and went with Leafos to the crate. "What was that about?!"

"Bart, can you hear us?" She called, knocking on the side of the box.

Bart's muffled voice came from within. "Yes, of course I can hear you! Now get me out!"

"Bear thinks you should try breaking through the wall," Bear nodded, folding his arms.

I glanced over at him. "If no one else has any ideas," Bart said as I heard him dusting off his hands.

There was a loud thump and the crate began to topple over. My eyes widened and my feet felt glued to the ground as I realised the crate was falling towards me. I got yanked out of the path of the collapsing crate by strong, toned arms. I blushed as I looked to my rescuer. His dimpled smile made my heart flutter and I grinned back, looking into his big green eyes. The brief moment was ruined by Bart's crate hitting the floor with a loud _thud._

"Oh my gosh!" Leafos knelt beside the crate. "Bart, are you alright?"

A loud groan emanated from the crate. "Does someone with slightly more sense have any suggestions?"

Bear grunted and let go of me. He crossed his arms and looked away, irritated.

"Well, we can at least undo the knot now," Leafos shrugged, kneeling down next to the crate and proceeding to do what she stated.

The bushes rustled. Everyone froze. _Last I checked, this island's good wildlife was non-existent. It could be the Sours. But if it were them, they would have attacked by now. This has to be something else. And I'm not waiting around for them to show their faces._

"Who's there?" I called out tentatively.

The bushes rustled again. I heard a harsh whisper then suddenly a papery green frog burst from the leaves.

"Oh, Leafos! It's great to see you're okay!" The frog said happily. "Now I'm sorry but we have to get you back behind that fence. If Pester finds out we saw you…" It seemed to just realise there were others besides Leafos here. "…And company then you'd be in deep trouble."

Leafos looked at the frog uncomfortably, not really enjoying the special attention it was giving her. Bear eyed the frog aggressively, suggesting if it even _tried_ to move any of us an inch, it'd regret that decision. I blinked. And again.

"I'm sorry," I began apologetically, "frogs on this islands can _talk?!"_

"Most piñatas can't." An elegant woman dressed in purple wearing a long green mask with hypnotic, spiral eyes emerged from the bush that had rustled. She wore a scarf that seemed to have hands on it and her frame was small but muscular. "But Langston the _Lickatoad,"_ she put special emphasis on the word either to correct me or to remind the papery amphibian of his lower status, "is a special case. He's an expert in traps while I'm a professional huntress. Name's Gretchen, kid. You must be the mainlander giving Pester a headache." She smirked. "Nice job. Not many have done that."

"What's all that noise going on out there?" Bart piped up. He banged his fist against the side of the box that used to be the roof. It moved a little. Without the knot in the rope to keep the roof tied down, it was now a simple flap. Bart crawled out with one hand extended to keep the flap off his face. "All I heard from you was idle chatter. You should think more about your friends rather than simple conversations." He stood up and brushed himself off. "Now I demand an explan-" His eyes hit the newcomers but stayed locked on Gretchen's slim figure.

"Bart?" Gretchen breathed.

"Gretchen?"

"Hurl?" I opened my mouth and gagging sound.

Ignoring my comment, the two raced over to each other and embraced.

Leafos put her hand to her mouth. "Aww…"

I rolled my eyes. _This is a waste of time. __**They haven't seen each other in ages, give them a break.**__ …Shut up, conscience._ I relaxed my shoulders, getting the impression we might be here a while, and tried to find something else to watch to no avail. I did notice Bear was just as irked though.

"Are you alright? Did they do anything to you?" Bart fussed after they broke away.

"Relax Bart, I'm fine," she assured. "I've been so worried about you…"

"Hey! Leafos! Down here!" Langston bounced up and down, trying to get her attention.

Leafos glanced unhappily at me and looked over to him. "Yes Langston?"

"Gosh, I've been so concerned ever since we parted," he looked at the floor humbly. If he was wearing a hat, I'm sure he would have held it solemnly in his hands. "I bet you've been worried too, haven't you? Are you feeling well? Do you need anything?"

As opposed the romantic air around Gretchen and Bart, who were still conversing, Langston seemed like an annoying, imitating sibling. _Am I seeing this right? Does this Lickatoad have a crush on Leafos? A human? Poor girl, he must be such a nuisance._

Leafos scratched the back of her head and looked away, biting her lip. "Uhh…"

"Is something wrong, Leafos? Is it because I haven't eaten a Green Flutterscotch today?" He fretted. "I'm sure you can understand why I haven't eaten one; Flutterscotches are so rare these days. Green ones even more so. Or maybe it's the living conditions behind the fence! I told Pester-"

"Can you give it a rest?!" I exclaimed. "We get it! You're worried about Leafos! Well we were recovering just fine without your pestering."

Langston blinked. "I had no idea you hung around such crude people, Leafos." He leaned forward, narrowing his eyes. "Who exactly are you anyway?"

"She doesn't have to tell you anything, _Lickatoad!"_ Bear growled.

Langston sniffed. "And after all I've done for you…"

"Which part? Hunting us down or setting the traps?" I asked cynically.

"The part where I convinced Pester to let you stay in buildings rather than tipi's and give you produce from his food storage rather than scraps from his garbage." Langston retorted.

"Oh…"

"Yeah, you have a lot to thank me for," Langston smiled. "But that can wait. All I need to see is Leafos happy. But now I'm afraid I must return you to the Village. Orders are orders and I simply can't ignore my duties. Pester would have my papery hide too. I'm sure you'll all come quietly so please, follow me."

"W-wait!" Leafos reached out her hand. She received attention from not only Langston but Gretchen and Bart too. "Please, Langston, we can't go back."

Langston opened his mouth to speak but Gretchen cut him off. "Langston, we're going to turn a blind eye to this."

"You're just saying that because Bart is here!" Langston fumed. "Well Leafos is here _and_ I'm not neglecting my duties!"

Gretchen's muscles tensed and she stepped forward. "I don't mix work and my social life. A true huntress can separate these things." Her voice was quiet and shook with anger. "However, I don't intend to be a slave to that man. I'm willing to put my faith in the group and say I tried to escape rather than stopping my hope in its tracks." She let out a sigh. "Now like I said, we are going to turn a blind eye to this, Langston. Let's leave them in peace."

"Oooh," Langston shook with nerves. "What if Pester finds out? We'll surely be in deep trouble!"

"Will you tell him?" Gretchen folded her arms.

"No…"

"And neither will I." She blew a kiss to Bart. "Good luck. I'm counting on you."

Bart grabbed the air kiss and put on his heart. "Rest assured I will _not_ fail you. Now stay out of trouble and farewell, Gretchen."

"Goodbye, Bart." Gretchen disappeared into the bushes.

"Goodbye, lunch," I muttered to Bear who snickered.

"Ih-it seems like I have no choice. This is where we part." Langston looked up to Leafos with huge innocent eyes. "May I have a goodbye kiss?"

Leafos bit the tip of her glove. "Uh, how about a goodbye hug instead?"

"Okay!" Langston flung himself into Leafos' arms and jumped up to embrace her neck.

"Langston! Hurry up!" Gretchen called from the distance.

Langston sighed and bid Leafos farewell as he hopped into the bushes. She didn't return his parting words. I strode casually up to her with my hands swaying by my side.

"You'd better hope to god that thing doesn't give you warts."


	12. The Cannonata

(Kora's POV)

"We're here…"

Bear's quiet voice was only intended for my ears. It was clear he was inwardly terrified. _And how could he not be? No one told me the Cannonata was on top of the huge lump of rock! If I had known, I wouldn't have been as enthusiastic about Bear coming along. He hates heights after all._ The sun was just about to set, faintly turning the sky gold. We were currently on the edge of the forest, peering out through the trees. Good news: The forest ended right next to our destination. Bad news: We have to climb a huge mountain the get to the entrance. Fortunately there was a ramp leading to the top.

"We should start ascending now," I decided.

"Now? When the sun's still out?" Bart adjusted his hat firmly. "I'm sorry but I can't have us taking unnecessary risks. I told Gretchen I wouldn't fail her so I will not put any of us in danger."

"By the time we get to the top it'll be dark anyway. We might as well go now." I shrugged. "Either we sit here until it gets dark and then climb. In the dark. Or we climb now and by the time we get there it'll be dark already. Less time-wasting."

Bart and I both turned to Leafos. She was the most reasonable person here so naturally she's the tiebreaker. She looked back and forth between our faces in surprise until she realised her role. "Hmm. Kora's makes the most sense. Besides, if they're going to punish us, they're going to take us up there anyway."

Bart scowled. "I'm sorry Gretchen," he muttered quietly.

I stood up and carefully stepped into the open. My jaw nearly hit the floor. There were two search towers built into either side of the huge rotating Cannonata. Instantly, I backpedalled and clambered back to my original spot. Blocking out the others who peppered me with questions, I stuck my head out and got a closer look at the search towers. It seemed they were currently not in use. I heaved a huge sigh.

"Kora!" I received a light _thwap_ on the back of my head.

I glared at the offender. "What gives, Bart?!"

"Have we been spotted?" He asked desperately.

"What? No!" I recoiled a little as though the mere mention of it was repulsive. "I just saw search towers on the Cannonata." Everyone made a collective moan.

Bear slammed his fist into a particularly large tuft of grass. "Darn Pester. Bear's gonna take him out! He's always makin' things difficult!"

"They aren't in use now," I said quickly so no one else could be disheartened. "But they probably will be if we wait until dark. We have to go now!"

I stuck my head out of the trees again and looked both ways. One by one we sprinted the huge slab of rock and flattened ourselves against it.

"Bear thinks we should hold hands as we climb up," Bear looked around shiftily as everyone shot him curious glances. "Hey! Bear ain't a sissy! Bear saying that so if it gets dark, we don't lose each other!"

"Yes, yes, alright," Bart dismissed his rude attitude with a wave of his hand. "I'll lead. Leafos, stick close behind me and don't lose hold of Bear. Kora, you can go in the rear."

We all lined up like a string and proceeded to march forward. As we got higher and high, Bear's hand shook more and more. Leafos kept casting worried glances over her shoulder to which Bear glared at her defiantly. Guilt began to pile up in my system. _Bear wouldn't be here is it wasn't for me. Bear wouldn't be so scared. So upset. Bear would be at home. Safe. With his family._

"Hey Bear," I whispered. Bear bit his lip and looked over his shoulder. "It's going to be fine. You're doing great. Just keep this up and don't look down."

Bear's eyes began to wander over to the edge of the cliff face. I slapped him playfully on the cheek with my free hand. He blinked in surprise at my joyful face.

"What did I just say?" I asked with a huge grin. "I said _don't_ look down." Bear's eyes wandered again and I gave him another playful slap. "Hey. Listen, alright?"

Bear and I both began grinning at each other.

"Bear gets the message," he said quietly as he glowed inside.

Once we reached the top, we noticed there wasn't even anyone guarding the door to the huge mechanical marvel. _Why should there be? If all goes according to plan for Pester, he and his minions should be the only ones able to move around while everyone else is locked up._ Unfortunately, my calculations had been a little off. The sun wasn't completely set yet but it was getting very close. While we waited, we crouched on the path so we could spy on the door when we wanted and not be seen. It was clear Bear didn't like waiting here. He buried his head in his knees and it didn't look like he wanted to come out.

"Should we just go in?" I asked, breaking the tense silence.

"Of course not!" Bart scoffed. "Coming up here when you said was a big enough risk!"

I folded my arms in disappointment and Leafos put her hand on my back. "We only have to wait a few minutes." She consoled.

"I guess," I sniffed. My face brightened as I spotted a loophole. "I'll scout ahead though. Just take a peek through the door."

"Kora!" Bart hissed.

I smiled. "It'll be fine. Trust me!"

I peered out cautiously like a mouse then sprinted to the door. It was a sliding door and had been fully shut. It perfectly blended into the orange structure. Pressing myself against the wall, I carefully used on hand to pull the door open a miniscule amount. I gazed through the crack, my eyes absorbing the scene before me.

I was stiff with shock. _How could I forget?! How could I FORGET?!_ _I have to do something! I made a promise!_ The sight before me was something I thought I'd never see. The room before me stretched the circumference of the base of the Cannonata. There was a large, mysterious device at the back of the room. At four points, two towards the entrance, two to the rear, a staircase spiralled up to a small platform. On it was a huge database with many buttons and other brightly glowing things that controlled the Cannonata itself. Around the edges of the platform were little pathways that stretched to the separate "cannons". To the side there was a little pipe that emptied into a clear box. In there was the red remains of something. Or someone. On either side of the large database were huge monitors.

The thing that horrified me wasn't the strange people with blue masks and watering cans on their heads. It was what they were watching. A small kid that wore a red costume of the shape and material of a mask was forcing someone whose wrists were bound by ropes to go into one of those cannons. A kid in a similar costume waited at the database. Their costumes had glowing eyes, tiki patterns and jagged teeth, built for tearing. The kid at the database had a green mohawk while the escorting one had a princess hat. Next to Princess Hat, the person being forced to enter the modified cannon, was Captain.

"OH CRAP!" I screeched as I yanked open the door and bolted inside.

Mohawk grunted in surprise and desperately motioned Princess Hat to hurry. Princess Hat quickly shoved Captain into one of the modified cannons and shut the door. I streaked up the stairs as Princess Hat gave Mohawk a thumbs-up.

Time slowed down. My huge leap to Mohawk seemed to take an age as his stubby finger got ever closer to a huge red button. Arms outstretched, I pushed Mohawk away from the console as his finger grazed the top of it. As time sped up and I pinned him to the ground, I looked over my shoulder. The button seemed unpressed. I let out a huge sigh and looked down at Mohawk. He fidgeted in my grasp angrily.

"You tried to kill him," I muttered angrily. "You sick child! I ought to punch your lights out!"

"Kora! There you are!" Leafos appeared at the top of the ramp with the boys by her side.

I heard snickering behind me and all four sets of eyes fell on Princess Hat who had made their way over to the database. He pushed the blue button.

"NO!" I yelled. My grip loosened and Mohawk wriggled out from underneath me. "You mons- Wait, blue?"

The monitor flickered on, revealing the image of figure with a huge grin on his ugly mask. It was the spitting image of Pester.

"What is it, my Ruffians?" He blinked in surprise. "Ahh, if it isn't the mainlander and some friends! Well, you're too late to save your precious—"

The channel cut out and the lights turned off. In the dimness, I could see Princess Hat stabbing the red button and shrugging at Mohawk, beside him. My confused face slowly widened into a big grin as I caught on.

"The sun set…" Bart said, bewildered. "We're safe!"

"Yes!" The four of us cheered and I got to my feet.

"Surpriiiise~!" The monitor and lights flicked back on revealing Pester with a toothy grin. "Oh, I _love_ the shock on your faces!"

"WHAT?!" I hollered. "The sun set! You shouldn't _be_ here!"

"Are you confused, you mischievous mainlander?" Pester said with false sympathy. "I installed an emergency generator! It activates when I deem it an emergency. You'll find it on the floor below if you're curious."

I slapped my forehead. _So __that's__ what that device was!_

"Now, tell me you disposed of that senseless seadog, my Ruffians!" Princess Hat and Mohawk looked down at their feet in shame. Pester's face fell and he looked at the four of us. "Ruffians. You can never tell with them _or_ trust them." His enraged face turned back to the two minions. "Press the red button _now!"_

Simultaneously, Bear and I charged to the minions. They hollered in fear as we grabbed their tiny hands that were capable of such destruction and roughly led them out of the reach of the red button.

"Urgh…" Pester's hand slid down his face. "The quality of minions these days is _severely_ dropping. Sprinklings! One of you handle it!"

The women in blue masks yelped a little and looked at each other's faces, hoping another would volunteer. Leafos gasped a little and muttered something to Bart. A grin spread over his face and he quietly began taking off his pack. Pester was too engrossed in the Sprinklings to notice.

"You! No, not you! _You!_ In the front!" Pester was yelling to the terrified Sprinklings. "The one in the _very_ front!" Said Sprinkling pointed to herself. "Yes! Go press the red button, or no rations for you! You can starve for all I care."

The Sprinkling gulped and walked over to the keyboard. "So, um, like, _this_ red button?" She pointed at it with a tentative finger.

"Yes! Press it!" Pester could barely contain his excitement and he was literally on the edge of his seat.

The Sprinkling took a deep breath and her finger approached the button. It was mere millimetres away. _No… No! I promised Anuli! I can't let Captain die! But if I intervene, this Ruffian will just press the button or another Sprinkling will!_

An explosion of colour burst from Bart's fingers. The Sprinkling's hand stopped, only just touching the button as she, and everyone else, curiously looked at Bart. He smiled, clutching a pot overflowing with a purple liquid.

Pester pinched his nose as if he could smell the substance and recoiled from the screen. "Eww, what _is_ that?! Turnip stew?! Get rid of it right now!"

Bart strolled over the database and shrugged casually. "If you say so, Pester my good man." He emptied the contents of the pot all over the database.

Said database fizzed, sparkled and flashed, sending sparks flying everywhere. The Sprinkling screamed and retreated to the others who welcomed her eagerly as though being among them protected her from any danger.

Pester brought a hand to his face. "Oh _NO!_" He scowled at us through the screen, static occasionally blurring his voice and face. "You'll…for this! I'v-…..-aptured everyone in….petty village…see them…Storkos again….be waiting."

The monitor crashed. The lights stayed on, probably because they weren't directly connected to the database. I stared at Bart with a slack-jawed expression and let go of Mohawk who ran out of the building as fast as he could. Bear shoved Princess Hat away and made his way over to the Bart and Leafos. I quickly followed him.

Bart was looking ready to burst with pride at his latest feat but Leafos stared blankly at the monitor.

"Okay, that was the coolest thing I've ever seen!" I announced, hands above my head. "I thought Captain was done for!" I blinked and slowly pulled my hands down. "I'll just…go and get him…" I started making my way over to the modified cannon he was in.

"Bear agrees with Kora. That was some fast thinkin' Bart. Bear thinks maybe you ain't so bad after all."

"Oh please I can't take all the credit. It was Leafos' idea." I gripped the door handle. "Leafos, are you alright?" Bart asked. I looked over my shoulder to see Leafos still staring at the monitor.

"Did… Did Pester say Storkos?" She asked slowly. "I know he said he captured everyone in the Village but… Why did he say Storkos?"

Bear and Bart looked at each other. "He must have just been trying to pull your leg, old girl. Stir up emotion and whatnot. We can confirm that he captured everyone in the Village and is holding them hostage. We've no choice but to confront him now." Bart patted her back sympathetically.

I turned back to the door and yanked it open. Captain slid out onto the floor looking dazed.

"K-Kora? I don't believe my own eyes…" Captain blinked in surprise.

I grinned. "Believe it. I promised Anuli I'd get you out of here. Uh, he's sorry he left you behind by the way."

"Eh, can't say I blame the lad," Captain shrugged. "It'd be hard fer him ta go undetected. Not even ya managed that!" He chuckled. "I'm surprised yer still alive ta be honest." He looked over at Bear, Bart and Leafos. "Who're they?"

"Oh, they're _my_ loyal crew," I joked. "I'll introduce you."

Without waiting for a reply, a grabbed Captain's calloused hand and dragged him over to the others.

"Guys, this is Captain. He's another mainlander. I honestly wouldn't be here without him," I beamed.

"Pleasure," Bart tipped his hat.

Bear grunted in bitter agreement and Leafos shook his hand.

"It's great to meet you but I'm afraid we can't really get you to the mainland." Her face darkened. "Pester still controls the island."

Despite the dim situation, Captain chuckled. "Oh, don't worry about me. I've a bone or two ta pick with 'im. I'm going nowhere fast."

"You might as well tag along with us then. It'd be safer anyway," I shrugged.

"Agreed," Bart nodded. "A wonderful addition in our bleakest hour, if I do say so myself. What say you two?"

"I agree with you Bart. We'll need all the muscle we can get," Leafos nodded sagely.

Bear grunted and muttered "Bear's got plenty of muscle. Bear shut a Sour Cocodile's jaws for crying out loud." Bear shuffled behind Captain and used his immense strength to pull apart the ropes binding Captain's wrists. "Bear'll let him come. But Bear's keeping an eye on him."

"That's very kind of ya," Captain grinned. "So what's next?"

Bart's face was drenched in shadows from his hat. "Professor Pester's waiting. We've no choice. For the Village and the island, we must confront him."


	13. Final Journey

(Kora's POV)

I filed out of old Piñata Central behind Leafos, everyone else in tow. The sky was still dark and shrouded in clouds making it hard to see before my eyes adjusted. The search lights still swept over the rocky mountaintop, but their positioning on the sides of the Cannonata made it impossible for them to put us in their sights while we were at the doorway.

"On my signal, we make a break for the path out of here," Bart whispered.

Everyone nodded in agreement, but a nagging thought made me slightly reluctant. I frowned and glanced over at Captain. The thought revealed itself.

"Wait, Bart!" I hissed. "Captain won't be able to make it! The whole reason he got caught the first time was because he didn't evade the search lights fast enough. He's very slow." Realising what I just said, I glanced over at his determined face. "Uh, no offense."

"None taken, Kora," Captain chuckled. "But I'm willin' ta take the risk. I refuse ta hold ya back; I'll run with ya whether ya like it or not."

I admired his spirit but I couldn't have him getting captured again. The Helpers controlling the searchlights would send him off to Pester. And that cruel man may have other means to dispose of him.

Then an idea struck me. "No one will have to run…" I said slowly, mentally skimming over the details.

I walked a few paces forward, getting dangerously close to stepping in the range of the search lights.

"Kora, what the blazes are you doing this time?!" Bart exclaimed as loud as he dared. "You could get us all killed!"

"Bear don't like this, Kora," called Bear's soothing voice. "Bear hopes you know what you're doing."

"Me too," I muttered, my voice inaudible to them.

I walked cautiously to the left side of the Cannonata and stopped just beneath the search tower. Looking up, I could see a lone, fat figure within. I took a deep breath and raised my voice.

"Hey! Helper! You don't have to work for Pester anymore! The Cannonata's broken! You're free!"

The figure jumped, instantly stopped their searchlight and then tracked it over towards me. I watched it approach, horrified. _They don't believe me… _

There was a flurry of footsteps and before I knew it, two beefy people were on either side of me; although one was faster than the other. I quickly looked at both of them and registered they were Bear and Captain. Bear glared up at the Helper in the search tower.

"Oi Gatherling!" He yelled. "Look down here for a second and you'll realise we're tellin' the truth! Bear's just trying to help!"

"Far out," I muttered as I realised the Helper in the tower wasn't paying attention to us. "Just look, for crying out loud!" I shrieked.

It was too late. The search light was drenching us in its bright, white glow. Bear winced under its blinding rays and I tried to block out the light with my hands while looking menacing which probably failed. Captain didn't seem fazed; he stood with his head held high defiantly and focused on the Helper.

"Doesn't me being here prove ta ya we're telling the truth?" Captain cupped his hands around his mouth to project his voice. "All ya Helpers know of me and how I was sentenced ta death! How else would I've escaped? Yer Cannonata is gone!"

The search light flicked off. The Helper within stood motionless for a few seconds then picked up a walkie-talkie. I gulped. Just who did she contact?

"I've sent a message to the other Gatherlings on our private channel," the Helper, whose voice was deep and feminine, called out. "As long as what you say is true, we won't stop you. Hopefully you can do some good before Pester gets it up and running again."

"We appreciate yer generosity," Captain gave a slight, stiff bow in her direction.

"Yeah, thanks," I waved her off. "Now let's move while we can."

Bear nodded in agreement and trudged off. Captain and I joined him and as I did, the full impact of how horribly my decision could have gone struck me. I squeezed Bear's hand for comfort and he looked at me with concern. I quickly separated our hands and acted normal when we reached the group.

"Are you all alright?" Leafos asked worriedly. "That was a very risky move, Kora."

I smiled awkwardly and shrugged off the caution. _My tendency not to think things through has got me that a lot._

Bart hand one hand on his forehead and sighed. "I don't know what gave you the courage to pull that move, but now that it's done, we must take advantage of it. Everyone grab hands and follow me down the path."

Bart grabbed onto Leafos' hand and began the descent. Bear quickly rushed forward and joined the line, leaving me next and Captain at the rear. As we slowly went down, Bear's hands began to tremble. I bit my lip as I pictured him imagining us tripping and falling to our doom. The poor guy was probably terrified. _Nothing conversation to distract you and let the time pass,_ I thought hopefully. _Sometimes you just have to let time get away from you._

"Captain, how did you survive for so long?" I quizzed him. "You were gone for a while. There was plenty of time for Pester to send you to that hunk of metal."

"Ahh, well, at first he tried interrogating me. I didn't tell him nothing though," his eyes twinkled mischievously as I glanced over at him. "He was mighty confused about ya guys until that reaper fella pointed out the facts ta him. Then, after he sent out some people called 'Gretchen' and 'Langston', he decided I was of no use and ordered me ta the Cannonata. I didn't take that lying down o' course. I just made things a little harder fer mah escorts and hoped I could stall them until the sun set. Then I could lose 'em in the dark. I certainly don't have glowing eyes like those Ruffians," Captain grinned widely. "When that didn't go ta plan, I thought I was done fer!"

"Well, you're sticking with us through to the end this time," I assured him.

"I don't know what I'd do with myself if you had died while we were there," Leafos admitted. "Plus, there's strength in numbers so I'm glad to have you along. None of us would have it any other way too!"

Bear grunted. That told me he was at least half paying attention to the conversation which made pride well in my chest as though I had achieved a little. But I had a sneaking suspicion that he might disagree with Leafos.

* * *

"Aahh!" I yelped as I stumbled over yet _another_ bush. "I am _so_ sick of tripping over these things!"

Currently, we were skirting the edge of a desert. Small bushes were laid out sparsely over the terrain and in the darkness they were hard to make out. On the other side of the desert, down a little slope, I could just make out a wrecked garden; my clues being the site littered with huge chunks of broken structures that were a little darker than the ground. Beyond that, the area was slightly luminescent as the snow reflected the tiny light the moon emitted. _Why am I not surprised that snow is so close to desert?_ Behind us was the mountain where Piñata Central and the Cannonata were which we had just left. In front of us was a huge volcano oozing lava that had been carved to look like Pester. _The guy is so full of himself…_

"Don't worry, Kora. We're getting close," Leafos assured me. "We just need to pass the stump of the old Tower of Sour and head up the ramp."

"Yes, yes, we know. But you're making it sound a lot simpler than it is," Bart chided. "Pester's likely to have traps and we still have to deal with that reaper, Dastardos…"

"Tch, Bear's gonna smack some sense into both of 'em!" Bear punched his hand for dramatic effect. "They're gonna pay for makin' us suffer!"

"Well, as long as we have this upgraded shovel," Leafos pointed to said item that stuck out of Bart's pack, "we may not need to."

"What makes that shovel so special?" Captain inquired. "It just seems like an ordinary one with a horrid design!" He chuckled.

"It's one of the only things that can hurt Dastardos," Bart put in. "We don't just call him a reaper for the fun of it. He's invulnerable."

"Aye, he does float. I'm not surprised," Captain said warily.

We steered off the desert and made our way around the edge of the destroyed garden. I smiled to myself as I felt the familiar traction of grass beneath my shoes. Suddenly, I heard a loud _thump_ emanate from behind me. Turning around, I saw Bear face down on the ground and behind his feet was a very flat, red little stump. My heart skipped a beat and I instantly dropped down next to him. _Wait a second… This could be the perfect opportunity._

Bear groaned and propped himself up. "You guys go on ahead," I told the group. "We'll catch up."

Bart opened his mouth to interject but Leafos cut in. "Yes, we'll see you up ahead." She shot me a knowing look and pulled Bart's arm as she continued. Captain shrugged to himself and followed suit.

Bear looked at me curiously. "You ain't runnin' ahead?" He smirked to himself. "Bear's surprised."

I shrugged with a small smile as though this was normal. "Hey, I would never leave _you_ face down in the dirt." I scanned his face. I could have sworn I saw a slight blush on Bear's cheeks. Gripping his beefy arm, I helped haul him to his feet and cut to the chase. "Now why are you so against Captain?"

Bear sighed and smirked a little. "Bear can't hide nothin' from you, can he? Well Bear… Bear just don't like him. He's takin' all of Bear's roles in the group. Makin' him seem weak." He scowled to himself. "Weak_er."_

I blinked in surprise. "Y-you think he's replacing you?" I let out a short, shocked, stifled laugh. "What the heck gave you that idea?" I asked in disbelief.

"We both got muscle, we both, uh," he blushed again, "close to you. But Captain's different. Captain isn't afraid o' heights like Bear! He's stronger. Bear's been freaking out every step o' the journey."

"Okay, yes, you do both have muscle," I began. "But close to me? Captain is a friend, yes, but he's someone I hired. I don't really have a strong attachment to him. That's what makes him different. Just because he isn't afraid of heights, doesn't make him stronger, Bear. It makes _you_ stronger for persisting when you're afraid and that's the thing that's really admirable about you. Well, one of the things," I grinned.

Bear was rooted to the spot, dumbstruck by the new perspective.

"Can we go now?" I asked gently, hiding my eagerness to get moving.

Bear gulped and nodded. "I hope all this exposure to heights makes you eventually stop being afraid," I said with an optimistic smile and grabbed his hand, leaving the stump of the Tower of Sour abandoned once more.

Silently, I thanked it for enabling the chat.

* * *

"You two took a while," Leafos whispered with a smirk, her eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"Indeed. Care to tell us what took you so long?" Bart asked, his arms folded and voice low.

"It doesn't matter," I brushed off the question. "We need to strike _now."_

"Aye," Captain agreed. "I've been lookin' forward ta this." He took a few more steps up Pester's rickety wooden ramp, going ever closer to the door. He glanced over his shoulder and muttered to Bart. "Ya might want ta draw that shovel o' yers."

Bart nodded and did as he asked. The upgraded shovel gleamed in his grip, reflecting what little light there was.

"Bear's gonna punch Pester's fat head in…" Bear murmured, his voice surprisingly level.

He moved to Captain's side and Leafos, Bart and I formed a line behind them in that order. Captain led us up to Professor Pester's door and kicked it open in a cliché manner. Inside, was a hallway that was pitch black. Voices echoed from inside. Slowly, the five of us walked in, choosing our steps carefully as we felt our way through the dark. My fingertips were constantly grazing the wall beside me in order for me to keep my bearings and I followed my companions' soft breaths in the dark. As we progressed, the small chattering voices sounded closer, but I was no better at distinguishing the words. Eventually the voices stopped altogether, leaving me with only the wall and breaths as my guide.

Suddenly there was a gasp from in front of me. I sped up looking for the source of the noise and gasped myself as the wall disappeared from beneath my fingers. Panic struck. Feeling alone I took another quick step forward only to collide with the person in front of me.

The lights flicked on, revealing a room filled with an odd assortment of objects, that were most likely priceless, on the right and a prison filled with everyone from the Village, all chained to the wall by their wrists. Each person looked tired and fearful and stared bleakly at our arrival. I walked forward to Bear's side and got a clear view of the entire room. In the centre was a large database with Dastardos the reaper floating next to it, his arms folded and blinking rapidly to adjust to the light. He didn't look at all pleased. The person in the wheely chair manning the database had their back to us. He swung around and took a smug sip of his lemonade.

It was none other than Professor Pester.


End file.
